Domesticating The Doctor
by youronlyastory
Summary: Jackie has broken her ankle leaving Rose to nurse her back to health. Yet as the days go by The Doctor finds himself slowly warming to the domestic life -and in greater detail- to Rose. Story of how the Doctor grows into his inherited human traits and what becomes of him when he does .TenXRose
1. Day One

**If you're reading this then first things first, this story has no beta and so if you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes (bear in in mind I'm English) please let me know. This is basically going to be a story of 7 days with a bit of humour and love (and fun :P) between the Doctor and his Rose.**

**I hope you enjoy and if not then please review and tell me why etc!**

**Even if you do enjoy it, please still review just so I can help improve further chapters :) **

**:D Anyway, _Allons-y!_**

**Youronlyastory**

* * *

Rose ended the call and walked into the control room.

"Doctor?"

"Ahhh!" He said with a grin. "There you are, right how about Charlie Chaplin? I bet he's brilliant! Or Laurel and Hardy I've always wanted to m-."

"Doctor." Rose tried again. He'd heard the delicateness of her voice this time and realised something was up. She'd lost her smile from earlier and was now looking at the floor.

"What is it?" He asked softly, dropping his hands from the glowing console and dipping his head to meet her gaze. She stood aloof, hands in pockets. Eyes on the grating.

"I've just got off the phone from mum,"

"Blimey, that was quick" He joked, hoping that Rose would see the funny side of Jackie's endless calls. Apparently not.

"She's just had an operation on her ankle, she said that she 'didn't tell me earlier because she didn't want to worry me'…"

He waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"You want to go home." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Only until she gets better, and then we can continue travelling. You can just skip the days if you want."

Relief swam through him like a cooling breeze "only until she gets better". He'd panicked thinking that she meant-well it didn't matter what he'd interpreted. He gave her his side smile, reset the co-ordinates and pulled on the yellow leaver in front of him. Expecting, by waggiling his eyes at her that she might be impressed.

"Ta-dahh!" He cheered only moments later, gesturing to the doors.

She smiled sadly and tugged the washing bag over her shoulder.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in about a week." She said, walking up to him and sighing audibly.

He nodded.

"Don't be late!" She warned, smiling at little this time. A week would be easy, she could go a week without the travelling and the danger and the aliens. She could go a week without the mystery, the suspense and the humour. She could go a week without the TARDIS, but could she go a week without him?

He grinned his boyish grin and pulled her to him. Wandering what was with the slightly sentimental good-bye. Rose kissed his cheek and broke from his arms, walking towards the door with that Rose-type walk.

"Wait!" The Doctor called, unaware that the panicked voice was coming from his throat. "A week? One week? S'not that bad, I guess…"

He shrugged waiting for her to answer.

"You…You want to come with me?" She asked, incredulous and on the verge of intense laughter. The Doctor, being domestic? As if!

"S'pose. If that's alright?"

* * *

Jackie was as grumpy as hell by the time they got into the flat.

"What's he doing here?" She'd asked, watching the Doctor with wary eyes as he stood grinning at her bedroom door before walking past in search for something interesting to go rummaging through.

"Mum…"

"It's not that, Rose. I'm just saying, what does he care if I've injured myself?" Jackie looked tired, with no make-up and her hair all crazy; she'd looked more like a tired mum then the Doctor had ever noticed...not that he was noticing now. Her ankle was on a pillow with a miniature cast around it and every so often, she shut her eyes tight as a jolt of pain rain through it.

"I care!" The Doctor called from the kitchen, only in an attempt to protect his reputation.

Jackie rolled eyes as she heard what sounded to be the smash of a glass.

"Ooops."

Rose was given a warning look. "Alright, alright. I'll make him behave!"

Her look was very unconvincing. Jackie's nod was hardly a nod and began to feel more like a question of faith with raised eyebrows.

* * *

That evening was spent with Rose rushing back and forth with either medicine, food, water or some form of entertainment for her mother who seemed to be more dependent on Rose the longer they stayed. The Doctor mainly watched as Rose began to look more like she did when he first met her. Tired, exhausted and a little bit fed up.

He would have offered to help. But since breaking a glass this morning, if he even suggested helping, his was given daggers by both Tyler women. He was bored out of his skull! He'd spent so much time on the sofa that he was actually becoming it! He'd read every magazine in the house along with a few "celeb-my story" books and had even watched several repeats of _Trisha_ and _Jeremy Kyle_.

"Alien," he'd muttered as some girl walked onto the screen.

"Alien," he'd muttered again pointing to a different character and sinking lower into the sofa.

"Alie-"

"Are you going to sit there all night?" Rose interrupted irritably. Her hair was pulled behind her head, her fringe was clipped back and she was holding a pair of pyjamas in her arms.

He looked up at her question, raising his eyebrows as if to say he was completely innocent

"No?" He questioned, watching as Rose Tyler slowly transformed into Jackie Tyler.

"You've still got your coat on." That wasn't a teasing look.

He'd looked down his arms and hummed. "So I have…" Shrugging the brown overcoat off he returned to his slouching position.

She huffed then muttered something about her mother being asleep all the while walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm going for a shower…"

"Alien," he repeated pointing to another new character.

He wasn't listening so what was the point? She was going to end up going mad just because she'd somehow persuaded her best friend to sit on the sofa and watch as she dragged herself from one room to the other slowly deforming into a middle aged peasant with Peroxide hair.

Moments later, a shrill scream echoed from the bathroom. He leapt over the table in a blast of heroics with courage and ran towards it, knocking furiously on the locked door.

"Rose?! Rose! Are you okay? Rose!"

There was no reply so wistfully pulling out his sonic screwdriver he unlocked the bathroom door with a blue glow then barged in. Slamming the door closed within a maximum of four seconds, he retreated slowly back to the living room.

She was screaming because the water was cold. _Oh..._

And he saw _everything ._Gulping and trying intensely to forget the somewhat amusing image in mind, he started clearing up trash; putting dirty cups into the kitchen sink and replacing the magazines back to where he found them.

_You didn't see anything. What are you worrying about? You saw nothing. You didn't see Rose. She wasn't in the shower…NAKED!_

Gulping and trembling slightly he'd tried to remember more urgent matters at hand…there were no urgent matters at hand. _Had she seen him?_ He didn't think she had but she might of. He didn't see her, not at all, not wet from the waterfall of shimmering water as it ran along her curves, not with her soft skin flushing at the heat of the water, not glistening with soap and….he needed to sit down.

Rose returned in only a towel. Her body was damp from the shower but perfuming a sweet aroma of a type of fruit. Her (now) dark blonde hair was damp too, slightly wavy as it hung to one side of her face barely on her shoulder. The towel was short, not quite reaching the middle of her knees and only just covering her chest. He'd lost all concentration and stared at her, mouth parted.

"Great! Stupid Pyjamas don't fit! Just my luck, eh?!"

With that outburst, she stormed into her room leaving the Doctor still staring at the place she'd just been. She'd never done that in the TARDIS…walked around in a towel and sauntered back to her room. _No, she didn't saunter, stop it, stop thinking about it!_

He'd have to spend the night in the TARDIS. He couldn't stay, what with his hearts punching his chest at 5,000 beats per second and his cheeks still burning with that horrible betrayal showing that he knew something secret...

_Did I just growl?!_

"Err, R-Rose?" He stammered, pausing before her bedroom door. She'd left it wide open and for all he knew, she was still getting dressed. Not that he was complaining…Yes he was, he didn't mean it. _Stop it, Doctor, stop it!_

"Hmm?" she'd replied from her room angrily, pulling more clothes from the drawer to find-much to her annoyance- that they were too small.

"R-Rose?" He tried again, standing up a little taller and shaking all his nervousness into one leg so that it jittered manically but kept the rest of his body still. "Rose, I-I think I might go back to the T-TARDIS."

"What?" _She's mad!_ He thought with an air of fear when in actuality she'd only misheard him.

Standing a little stronger he rolled his pinstriped shoulders and tried again. " I…think I might gobacktotheTARDIS, ifthat'sokay?!"

"Doctor, I can't hear you properly, just come in here." She'd said it softly but as the Doctor shyly walked in, looking at the floor, he'd noticed that she was only wearing her undergarments.

"Rose!" He'd hissed trying not to wake Jackie but turning around in a blind panic so that he ended up first hitting his head against the wall and then facing it to be in the total opposite direction from his under-dressed friend.

"What? What is it?" She asked, whispering too so as to make sure neither of them woke the person next door.

"Y-you're i-in your-r…." He'd mumbled the last word, afraid that it'd come out of his mouth like a tumbling rock.

"You what? Ohh. You've seen me in this before.." she argued playfully and he could almost hear the wink in her eye.

"I most certainly have not!" He squeaked. _No matter how hard I've tried to coexist our shower times!_ His cheeks were flaring into a bright red now and hid the bridge of freckles. He could hear the blood rushing dangerously fast through his head and his ears were on fir_e_.

"Well, you've seen me in beach wear? What's the difference?" She was toying with him.

"Uh-I-uh-W-well, Y-you-eh-err, um…."

He could feel a pair on firing brown eyes emblazing his forehead with a fiery sense of entertainment.

"None of the old pyjamas fit and all the others are in the wash." She sighed finally giving up her playful power position and letting him metaphorically run free.

He sneaked a look at the floor to see a bare foot and snapped back to his original position.

"How about the TARDIS?"

"You parked it on Northgate Avenue, which is about 3 blocks from here!"

He winced. _Damn, damn, damn!_ He needed to get out the room. All he could think about was the rich blue colour of her bra complimenting her beautifully innocent skin and it closely cupping her beautifully rounded-_ugh I need some ice_!

"Okay, here," He tried handing her his jacket to which she declined.

"You know how much crap you have in those pockets? I'd end up accidentally shooting myself!"

He made a face, despite her laughter, she was right.

"It doesn't matter I'll just sleep in…"

But before she could finish, he groaned at the ceiling and-still not facing her- slowly took off his tie and began undoing his shirt. If she wasn't so shocked, Rose might of actually placed a tenner in his pocket as a joke. But from the expression of part of his face (which she could only just see) she decided it wasn't a good idea.

He'd dropped it to the floor and immediately put his jacket on, this time doing up all the buttons instead of leaving the three bottom ones open like he'd done this morning.

"I'm going to go back to the TARDIS…" he'd mumbled trying to avoid her shocked gaze. Closing her bedroom door and grabbing his overcoat, he couldn't help but shiver a little. Although that had been the most painful and embarrassing thing he'd had to endure, a small part of him was feeling pretty suave.

He was just about to leave the flat when Rose jumped him.

"You can't leave now; it's like two in the morning!"

His blue shirt reached the middle of her thighs and she'd left the top three buttons near the collar, open. O_n purpose perhaps? STOP IT!_

He smiled slightly, still burning a crimson colour and whispered back.

"Time is not the boss of me!"

She giggled a little but gave him a severe look.

"Mum's right there!" She mimed, pointing to the left. "She'll hear you!"

Ooops.

He groaned, rubbing from his cheek to his chin like he did when he was thinking of a clever plan. _Nada_

Rose carefully led him back to her room, straining to be that extra bit quiet until the door was shut. He hadn't realised how pink it was and _girly._ There were fluffy toys all over the place!

"All we have to do is make sure we get up before mum…"

He grimaced. The thought of himself and Rose was nearly more then he could handle, it meant everything to him what he wanted what he needed but there was the major was always getting into trouble with Jackie, if she'd somehow saw Rose and him …He rubbed his neck.

"One night and then tomorrow you can park the TARDIS nearer." She promised.

_Don't even think about it._

She smiled the Rose smile and stuck her tongue between her teeth. His knees suddenly went weak.

"Bear in mind mum won't get up till late morning and by late I mean around ten…" Her voice lowered and when she blinked, she made extra care to still be looking him in the eye. He ran his tongue against the bottom right corner of his lip before biting it in hunger.

She was coaxing him into agreeing, he could feel himself loose the control as she slouched righteously, hand on her hip and the cuffs of his light blue shirt just stopping at the middle of her thumb.

"One night!" He warned wagging his finger at her. She smiled in achievement.

"One night, that's it!"

She went back to bed then, neither accepting him into her bed (_dammit!_) or throwing him out, leaving him instead, standing over her with some of his chest hair peering out of the jacket.

Rolling his eyes, he suppressed a smile.

"Night Rose."

She was fast asleep and unable to answering him, so he just smiled (accepting this a punishment for his complaints), walked into the living room and seated himself for a long night.


	2. Day Two

**Thanks for the lovely comments and the followings etc.**

**Please keep it up :) They are most appreciated and treasured and I cannot thank you enough for them.**

**So Allonsy,**

**Youronlyastory x**

* * *

**02:30** Read the clock beside the Doctor's head .

**02:31**

Really? Is this how slow normal time is? Why doesn't he just go get the TARDIS now? _No, the sound'll wake them both up. Not if I put the silencing motors on again…Nope! Last time I did that I nearly ripped of Henry VIII's head. Ironic…_

**02:32**

Throwing himself back on to the cream sofa, the Doctor lay there silently for a moment. Drumming his fingers impatiently behind the back of his head, he made a list of all the faulty house-works. The washing machine was spinning incredibly slowly. The tap in the kitchen sink was still dripping; The T.V fuses were sparking slightly.

**02:34**

In exasperation, he threw himself upright from the sofa and twisted the screwdriver in his hands, fixing every single appliance that came into view. Toaster burning the bread? Not anymore. The freezer humming loudly? No longer a problem. Mrs Tyler snoring loudly two rooms away? _I can fix that! Better not, though._

**02:43**

"You're kidding me?! Nine minutes!"

Feeling fed up, he pulled the shoe laces from both shoes and re-did them again. Once that was done, he polished the table and the TV, and all the ornaments. Then he bleached the kitchen and the bathroom, the smell burning his nose. Then he cleaned the windows, wrapping his coat closed in case anyone happened to walk by and see him half naked.

**02:58**

Pulling at his hair so it stuck up in all directions, he sighed and poked the clock. Looking round to assure himself that no one was within sight (though he could blatantly hear the heavy breathing and the snoring from all the way in here!), he poked it again, harder so that the glass cracked. Grinning, he re-set the screwdriver and fixed that until there was not a scratch in sight.

**03:02**

That couldn't be the right time!

_Yes it was, stop denying it._

Luckily from him, it was only 11 minutes later when a sleep-walking Rose entered the living room.

He nearly attacked her with his enthusiasm.

"Hey! How are you? Sleeping well? I fixed the washing machine and the kitchen sink, and I cleaned up and I fixed the clock-not that it was broken-not that it wasn't either and then I-"

Rose had literally walked from one room, looked at him and walked to the other. The Doctor was talking through the door.

"And then I cleaned the windows!"

She groaned in reply and he took it as evidence that she wasn't even awake right now.

"And I've brushed my teeth six times, see?!"

Opening the bathroom door, she was startled to see the Doctor bearing all his teeth at her in somewhat of a disturbing grin.

"Wha'?"

He needed to calm down. He was over-reacting like a child or a puppy.

Her hair was a mess and her make-up smudged but she continued to walk back to her room without so much as a second glance.

"I'll let you get a couple more minutes sleep!" He'd said through her door. He didn't hear a response.

**03:15**

**03:15**

**03:15**

_Wait, the clock must have stopped!_

**03:16**

_For the love of Rassilon!  
_

**03:17**

"Doctor?"

He jumped up to see a purple-eyed Rose watching him stare unblinking at the clock in his grip. She'd appeared out of no where.

"Hey!" He whispered excitedly, if Jackie had slept through that stupid washing machine then why wasn't he allowed to talk normally?

"What are you doing?"

She hadn't even opened her eyes properly so instead she did a mixture of squinting and scowling at him, shielding her eyes from the light. Squoling maybe?

"I'm being patient!" He said proudly. The scoff from her side was not needed.

"You look bored…"

"S'just my face." He lied, hoping to every unspeakable God that it was really a lie and that he didn't actually have a boring face.

"You're wearing your glasses…"

"Yep!" He said, flicking the ends by his ears so that they shifted up and down. She giggled and sat next to him; yawning.

"Want some company?" She offered, nudging her arm against his.

_YES, DESPERATELY! _

"Nahh, it's fine you go back to bed."

Not that he was looking, but as she leaned back into the couch next to him, he could see his shirt becoming see-through and a bra strap hanging off her shoulder. She'd even managed to get some lipstick on the collar! How the hell did that happen?_ With her hair all bed-head like that it makes her look like she's been ravished… Annnndd now I think I need a cold shower again….._

"Don't really feel like it…"

He took one look at her and guffawed as she yawned again.

"As if! You're turning into a zombie on the spot!"

She grabbed him by the lapels and for a moment, he'd thought that the shirt in front of him was going to be turned into shreds of material ...as she embraced him into a power of ravenous hunger and a deep unrelenting desire for him to take he- _Really need that cold shower_...

"Oi! I said I'm not tired and I'm not so I'm just going to sit here with you and discuss topics of reasonably irrelevant information, is that alright?!"

Widening his eyes off to a different part of the room, he said in a hysterical voice. "Sure, feel free."

He was happy to have her company.

Yet, only seconds later she had her head on his shoulder and her hand falling from a grasp, to wherever gravity pulled them which was somewhere close to the inside of his leg. He'd had to move it for fear he'd end up enjoying her company a bit too much.

She was breathing heavily through her nose and The Doctor just couldn't help but feel a little bit tired himself.

**03:27**

Sighing, he'd lifted her bridal style back to her room and kicked the covers off with his foot, making sure she was perfectly comfortable when he'd tucked the duvet around her. He smiled a little and looked at her longingly. Then tried to leave again.

"I had a bad dream," She'd mumbled just as he was about to leave.

"I thought you were asleep?" He whispered unable to keep from watching her face, his feet were already moving towards her in some sort of gravitational pull.

"I don't wanna be alone if I have another one…." Her voice was so quiet and so soft that he could have sworn his hand involuntarily reached out to her.

"You won't be, I'll be right next door and your mum will be on the other side…"

"Hmm," She'd muttered and if he hadn't heard the disappointment in her voice then he wouldn't have known Rose Tyler.

He sat down on a chair right next to the dressing table; looking at the tonnes of make-up and the photos around it. There was one of her mum and Pete with her when she was just born which made the Doctor smile.

He sat there for a while, refusing to move and pretending to only be staying for another second or so. Rose was asleep. He could feel his head getting heavier and slowly, ever so slowly he was falling forwards, letting his forehead greet hers to unite in unconsciousness. Until he was suddenly awoken by a blood curling whimper coming from the normally gentle being who now thrashed about violently, writhing and moaning with her fists clenched tight by her side.

He tried gently waking up but she wouldn't and so, in the end he placed his hands to her temple and walked along her dreams:

_There's a long and sandy beach, one he doesn't recognise and a Dalek colony surrounds her. She thrashes about inside this cage; watching as a Dalek shoots her mother, Jack and Mickey who try to make their way towards her. Jack's death is the worst, he scrunches up his nose, his hand on one of the railings of the cage and tries to rip it off to grant Rose freedom. But smoke arises the minute his fist closes around the steel, the smell chokes the both of them and Jack's cry of pain is next followed by his scream of death and he jots into a blur of green lightening, his skeleton dancing wildly then slumps towards the floor._

_In vanity, the Doctor searches for himself along the beach but can't find himself. It's Rose's dream so it's in her point of view but he couldn't see himself anywhere. Not even his past regeneration. The air is cold and haunted, it is night and just as he takes in the surroundings, he begins to combat the feeling of alone ._

_It was not until a familiar robotic voice rumbled and a hand jutted out that The Doctor realised where he had been. The Cyberman places his cold metallic hand on his shoulder utters the screeching recognisable phrase of power and as he does so, The Doctor crumbles, dropping first what has been there throughout the dream but what he failed to observe. He drops her hand and falls to the floor of the cage, slumped against Jack's own lifeless screams. But when she looks round again, the Doctor's place had been taken by stranger and he looks to Rose, he gives a maniac smile grabs her shoulder with a cold metallic hand and whispers"delete"._

Horrified the Doctor snatched his hands from her sweating forehead. Breathing heavily, he looked around the room. Normal. Everything normal. But it had been so real! The Daleks, he could deal with, his own death didn't frighten him not with Rose there, it was the way his new body looked into the eyes of Rose Tyler and felt excitement about her nearing death.

His own hands were sweating now and Rose bolted up right with a gasp. Taking one look at the Doctor, she breathed deeply through her mouth, trying in desperation to calm herself down. She was doing well compared to the wreck of himself who was struggling to even breathe let alone work out what orifice it came through.

Shuffling his hands through the chocolate brown locks, he managed to compose himself a little and flashed Rose a smile. A weak one, but still a smile.

"I tried to wake you up…." He said softly.

"I know, I could feel you in there…"

She'd never meant that way but the thought made him feel a lot more arrogant then he'd ever felt in his life and a little bit more raunchy.

"You could?" He smiled at it, daring himself to wink at her but stayed hidden behind his blushing face.

"Yeah, your hand."

"My what?" He wriggled his hand and studied it for a second or two, unable to rid the smug grin off his face.

"Your hand, you've never held my hand before…"

"'Course I have. We hold hands all the time!"

"I meant in my dream…"

Was that him? Was that really him doing that? Was it because he couldn't see himself that he'd suddenly managed to invite himself into her dreams?

"Really?" he asked.

"Really, really."

Giving her a proud look, he flicked his tooth with his tongue and looked at the clock.

He couldn't help practically leaping off the chair!

**09:12**

They could get up now!

Groaning, she rolled over, tucking herself tighter beneath the covers.

"Nope! C'mon! Time to get up!" He grabbed the bottom of the duvet and pulled it a little so she was left scraping the mattress for the cover. He walked to where she facing and lightly ran his fingers down her neck. She shivered violently and he grabbed the remains of the duvet away from her touch and ran into the living room with it.

She looked like hell. His shirt was ruffled so that one side hung below her hip and the above it. She had panda eyes and needed her toothbrush and just to make matters worse, her underwear was a darker colour then the shirt and outlined everyone of her curves. _Why hadn't she noticed that before?_

Jumping up, she ran after him, laughing at little but hissing at him to calm down.

"DON'T. YOU .DARE!"

He had the majority of the duvet out the window already and was holding the corner loosely.

"Morning, fancy an early morning jog?" he laughed. Dropping most emotion, she carefully took very slow steps towards him.

He was laughing so much his sides hurt, his cheeks were locked into place and he'd forgotten how to breathe without snorting with laughter.

She leaped at him, grabbing the corner of the cover just as he let go. He was in too much of a giggling fit to notice her initial annoyance so dropped to the floor, crying a little as he rolled about, still laughing. Rose pulled the cover back through the balcony window and threw it into back into her room not bothering to make her bed.

"Your face!" He howled when she walked back into the living room and grabbed a pair of jeans of the clothes horse to pull them on. Rolling her eyes as he still continued to find it funny, she just smiled in response trying to hide the mirth.

"Do you want your shirt back or not?!" She warned, smiling goofily, he followed her back into her room.

"You just jumped up and was like; Bleh!" He cried, rubbing underneath his glasses to where the tears were still streaking his face.

"And then!And then!..."

He automatically stopped and looked at Rose, no emotion etched on his face as she began to undo the shirt. He'd just stopped.

"Oh come on. If it's that bad I'll turn around again…" she teased.

"It's not that…."He whispered dangerously. _Liar,_ he thought.

"What is it then?"

"I think I heard your-"

"Rose, are you up yet?!" Said the voice from outside her room.

"Bollocks!"

"Yeah, '_bollocks_' is right!"

That was the first time she'd ever heard him swear and a little part of her just wanted to turn to mulch at his feet. 'Little' _pffft._ She was trying with all her effort not to throw herself at him.

She threw her shirt at him, well his shirt and grabbed the first item of top clothing she could find. Opposite her, the Doctor was shuffling his coat. His hair flattened from all the laughing and his shirt in need of an iron.

"Rose?"

"Mum, don't come in!"

"What, why not?" Jackie asked softly, the hint of amusement just about noticble. Her voice suddenly changed when she yelled "Wait, is he in there?!"

"No" Rose lied. Her eyes diverted to her bedroom window in question and the Doctor threw her a rude look.

He waved his arms about as if to say 'no way' to which she hissed something at him. They did some mimed arguing for a second or two but stopped when they heard Jackie again.

"Rose?!"

"Mum…I'm naked!" Rose threw her arms up in innocence as if to say she wasn't expecting that to fall from her mouth. But she was waving her arms to no one.

The Doctor had fallen to the floor.

"What?! What are you naked for? Oh come on Rose, it's nothing I haven't seen before! I need to talk to you!"

Rose was waving her hand in front of the Doctor's dazed face in desperation to try to wake him up but without saying a word.

"Mum! I mean it, you can't come in here!"

_Really, how's fainting going to help?!_

Jumping silently out of momentary blip of 'Holy Mother of Galifray', the Doctor shook his head and searched the room for an escape route.

"He's in there isn't he?" Jackie growled menacingly.

"No?!" Rose began hysterically, giving the expression of 'HELP'?! He just encouraged her to say something by rolling his hands in an off turned wave.

"I'm playing with myself…?"

There was a thud as the Doctor, who had been standing on a chair in hope to find an air vent, slammed to the floor. _Again._

Jackie went silent.

"I mean…not myself, Mario… I'm playing with Mario! Not like that! I mean Mario and Luigi. I mean….I FOUND MY OLD GAMEBOY!"

"Just come out when you're ready sweetheart, I'll put the kettle on…" Jackie's voice had raised several octaves. Rose just gasped in relief.

* * *

They'd somehow managed to come up with a plan to make it look like The Doctor had come back from the shop.

"Was that the door?" Jackie asked, focusing intently on _Jeremy Kyle_. Rose had a feeling that one of the men on there was definitely an alien. There was no way he could get anyone into bed with a face like that!

"Probably the Doctor," Rose answered, holding the mug to her face so that her giggling went unnoticed.

He'd walked into the living room with a face like a burnt lobster.

"You alright?!" Jackie asked as he fell into the arm chair avoiding any look that was given to him.

"Yeah!" He lied. His head hurt like hell and he found himself rising in temperature whenever Rose looked at him, (_Hell!_ Whenever Rose was around him since the shower incident he found himself either staring at her to where the water had stained her skin or tumbling over his words, it was usually both). "Just went to the shop to get a newspaper…" He waved it about as proof a little bit too enthusiastically.

"It's real, completely real. See? Reeeeeal!" He grinned at her, bearing his manically brushed teeth and slapping the paper harshly against his palm. "Really real."

Jackie nodded and took another sip from her tea.

"Shirt's a bit ruffled? That's unlike you…?" She mentioned casually.

Rose snickered into her cup of tea as the Doctor's eyes widened.

"Well," he said, questioning the odds of lying and telling the truth.

"Is that lipstick on your collar, too?!"

The Doctor followed Jackie's nodding as Rose snorted into her cup of tea.

"What shop did you go to?" She asked, teasingly.

"Newsagents."

"What one?"

"That one" he said, lifting his arms lazily to point out the window at somewhere random. He was pointing more towards the sky than any of the local newsagents.

"So you go to the shop, return in a fluster and have lipstick on your collar? N'awh. Least we know this new you isn't gay."

"What wrong with being gay?!"He burst out thinking mainly of Jack's honour rather than his own. He felt after leaving him stranded he could at least protect one half of his honour.

"Ohh, sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Rose was 99.99% sure that the Doctor hadn't understood her mother when she said this. But saying that, she couldn't tell if she was relieved by him misunderstanding or infuriated.

"Wait!" Jackie said, suddenly looking at the Doctor, confusion on her face. "That newsagents down there?!"

The Doctor followed her nodding again; Rose wasn't helping him out so he had to improvise.

"Round the corner, next to the laundrette?!"

He only nodded when she did, Jackie looked at him horrified.

"Mr. Yolandis?! He's married! With kids! And now he's wearing lipstick?!"

"Couldn't help myself..." The Doctor lied, staring a little bit too intensely at Jackie.

"HE'S 74! "

"Not everyone's cup of tea…shouldn't you be keeping the leg elevated?!" He said quickly, distracting Jackie from any serious curiosity. It seemed to work.

"Yeah, it's feeling a little better actually…." She continued to amble on for a while.

**09:29** The Doctor was now curled into the arm chair, his chin on his chest; breathing heavily as he welcomed sleep.


	3. Day Two-Continued

**So, to finish of the luck I'm having with this story and as a thank you, I've written another REALLY LONG one. **

**I am ecstatically happy with all the followings etc and cannot thank you enough, from the bottom of my heart, I appreciate it!**

**Of course, if you feel like reviewing please do so! It's again appreciated highly and I love you all for it :D**

**Thanks again!**

**Youronlyastory**

* * *

"You don't have to stay in with me all the time…" Jackie said, carefully watching to see Rose's expression as she stared blankly at the T.V.

She didn't feel it right to admit how painful the last few hours had been full of random non-existent chatter but was sure the Doctor's position mirrored her feelings perfectly. He sat upside down on the sofa, head towards the floor and trainers on the walls sighing loudly. No one thought it necessary to ask why he felt particularly comfortable like this, instead they just let him get on with it. It was better than him rummaging through her childhood belongings _again_.

"Thank God for that!"

Rose elbowed his leg.

"We came to visit you for the week so that's what we're doing." Rose said, showing her mum a smile.

She had her casted foot resting on the table and strangely enough had decided to insert her independence unlike yesterday by insisting upon staying in the living room.

Jackie smiled, shifting further into her seat. "Yeah, I know. But Shareen's been asking over you. Maybe you should go visit her?"

Rose looked pleasantly surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Go see her, just take your phone….and your friend."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Anything's better than watching that programme again!" He said flippantly jumping up onto his feet, poking his tongue out a little.

"What's wrong with _EastEnders_?"

"What's right with it?"

Rose groaned and grabbed the Doctor by the arm, dragging him out the door and yelling; "We'll see you later mum."

* * *

The Doctor couldn't help but be totally surprised by the degraded image of the house, they'd walked from the estate but even from up close it looked just as bad as it did from far away.

"What? We can't all live in an infinite bedroomed house."

She was right about that. It looked a little cramped. Not quite enough room from two people let alone three. _What was he on about, he lived in a box?_ The outside paint was peeling off the walls and he could have sworn that the smell of something like urine and dead cats had entered his nose.

Rose was the one who knocked on the door with a tight and nervous knock, she hadn't seen Shareen in God know's how many months, maybe even years! What if she didn't like her anymore?

"Rose?!" They both beamed.

Rose and Shareen hugged briefly as the Doctor smiled and walked through the doorway, waving offhandedly.

"You'll have to excuse my friend. He has NO PATIENCE!" Rose yelled towards the Doctor. Even his coat flowed behind him in an 'I-don't-care' manner.

"Doctor, before you go running off again, this is Shareen. Shareen this is the Doctor." Rose waved her hand between the two of them as an introduction.

"The Doctor?"

"Hello." he said cheerfully "Heard lots about you. _Well_, I say _lots,_ I've heard some, well, I say _some...-_hello!" He finished, dropping her hand._  
_

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor" The pair said in unison. Shareen looked as if she was going to say something but changed her mind. The Doctor was glad that she wasn't interested.

Her living room upstairs was a lot larger than the Doctor thought it would be, a lot neater and it smelt like the sweetness of fruit. The walls were bright and so was the furniture and glued to the TV were two young men. The whole house was an oxymoron, a trick, like the gingerbread house in_ Hansel and Gretel_ but in reverse.

The first male looked just like Shareen but with shorter and darker hair while the other was an attractive male with golden hair.

"Rose, you remember my brother Noël and Sam, of course. Guys, this is 'the Doctor'..."

The Doctor grinned and had to consciously stop himself from asking "So, has there been anything strange going on lately?" Rose looked the same. The brother; Noël (_not a very merry man_, the Doctor noted) flipped his hand in acknowledgement and continued playing the game while Sam actually acknowledged them.

_Where was his shirt? It wasn't summer…Hell it was barely spring? What was he doing showing off his non-existent muscles?_

He smiled and hugged Rose then shook the Doctor's hand muttering all the while how "Rose had grown up" and how "she'd changed over the years". He'd have to keep an eye on Sam. _No he wouldn't, shut up Doctor!_

They talked for a very long while until a topic The Doctor was interested in came up.

"How's Mickey?"

Rose smiled sadly. "He's good, he's gone home."

Shareen didn't really know what to say so just hugged her, she knew Rose loved Mickey, yet she also knew that she was never in love with him. She'd taken this as a sign that he'd finally got the message. She was only half correct.

"You wouldn't guess who I saw the other day, though!" She said pulling back to change the gloomy subject. "Jimmy Stone!"

_Who in the sane hell was Jimmy Stone?!_

"No way!" Rose guffawed. Seeming interested in what had to be said.

"Yeah, he asked me how _you_ were! And then he wouldn't stop talking about you!"

Rose grimaced and gulp down the rest of her drink. "He's changed his tune..."

"Tell me about it! Lousy low life! I was about'a punch him but you know, I've out grown all immaturity..." She let her eyes widen and her voice trail off. She hated Jimmy Stone, hated what he did to Rose and hated the way he went on as if he made her life better. Which he did but only by leaving it.

Rose laughed awkwardly. The Doctor turned to them: "Who's Jimmy?" He asked skeptically.

"Rose's ex." Sam said, looking at Rose with something more than friendship in his eyes. The Doctor imagined how it would look if his mug happened to fly into that mug.

"Oh?" He pressed watching her features contort from a mysterious Rose to a blank sheet of paper.

"It doesn't matter. So, Shareen what have you been up to?"

"Don't try to turn this on me. We're still on the subject of you! So how long have you been with him?" She jabbed her thumb at the Doctor but he was busy glaring into his cup thinking about stupid-Jimmy-stone and stupid-Sam-the-pathetic-excuse-for-a-primitive-ape -that-he-had-ever-heard-of! _I didn't mean that…_

"Two years…?" More like three since he'd got the year wrong that time when the Slitheen invaded...Well, more like four if they counted several other occurring accidents at fault of his machine.

"More like ten!" Rose said laughing. The Doctor matched her smile by imitating her famous one; tongue in teeth.

"More like 5 billion!" He winked, matching her amused giggle and inside his hearts began to thump that bit faster

The others just nodded, two in disinterest, one in disbelief.

"Not known her as long as us than, Doc?" Sam said looking at the Doctor with what seemed to be a sarcastic smile. He returned it.

_'Doc'? Who'd you think you are Bugs bunny?!One of the seven dwarfs?! Who is this LITTLE-BOY?!_

Shareen looked at the pair as they giggled at their own private joke. She had a feeling that they hadn't actually answered her question.

"Yeah, but how long have you been dating? You... _ARE_ dating aren't you?"

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat and blushed. If only. The Doctor did the same, only he rubbed the back of his head, expecting her to answer immediately. She thought the same of him.

"No."

"Yes."

There was silence for a moment as the Doctor suddenly spat out the mouthful of tea so that it sprayed along the carpeted floor like a hose pipe. "No! I meant to say no! Nope!"

Rose looked at the Doctor, mouth hanging slightly open. _Maybe her attempts at flirting were working?_

"I mean like, no! Never! Na-uh. Nada. Nope Noooo!"

_Then again maybe not_.

Sam wrinkled his nose at the Doctor. "Seems you're not quite there yet, son!" He laughed slapping the Doctor on the back a little too violently.

_SON?! SON? REALLY? SON? And what did he mean 'Not quite there', I'm closer than he could be in his wet dreams! _

Giving up a little, the Doctor excused himself for 'the toilet'. He hoped for the love of God, Rose wasn't giving him that 'huh?' look. Rose was giving him the 'huh?' look, he was just ignoring it. She stood up for a second as if contemplating following. If he stayed in there too long, he might not come out, or worse. He'd get taken the mick out of for taking a dump at someone else's house.

Smoothing down her shirt, Rose re-seated herself on the sofa.

"So, you two seem close?" Shareen whispered once she was sure he was out of hearing distance, she leaned in closer so that her coffee stained breath could be smelt from Rose's distance.

"Do we?"

Sam had moved closer towards her. When she was about eleven she had been totally besotted by Sam Connaught but now she kind of saw him as an irritation. Like a stray cat you couldn't get rid of.

"Duh?! I can practically smell the pheromones! Spill!" It had suddenly grown to hot in that small dainty flat.

Rose, her cheeks flushed and her voice wavering, tried to hide her desperation. "We, kinda, live together..." She confessed, giggling when her friend's emotions began to twist in joyous shock.

"No wonder why I haven't seen you in so long, you're probably having trouble walking after all that _jiggery-pokery!_" She winked and added inverted commas.

She couldn't help it, Rose let a laugh escape her throat as a small adolescent tone of delight run along her insides.

"Hardly the case if she's here now..." Sam muttered, turning back towards the T.V.

"So what's next? Marriage, babies? Tell me_ EVERYTHING_!"

"It's not like that, really not like that, you are so far from the truth, it's amazing..." And just like that, her ego wandered out the window hand-in-hand with her libido.

"What?! Bull! Absolute bull!"

"Shareen, he's not like that. He's really _alien_ to the concept of _human life_..."

"Are you trying to say he likes Ricky Martin and Les Mis?"

"What? No? He's...he's...gay? Yeah? Yeah! Totally, totally gay...absolutely!" Inside she was groaning, she had to use the 'G' word didn't she? She couldn't have just said he was a strict priest?! _Well dammit! Or abstinent from sex and relationships?!_

Sam's booming laugh erupted as he pointed and held his gut the more he laughed. "Knew it! I actually knew it!"

A rhythmic thump began to beat faintly against the wall behind her head interrupting them and giving Rose the excuse she desired.

"I think I better go see if the Doctor's alright!" She said jumping up and practically running towards the bathroom door.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," He murmured with every beat as he threw his head to the wall.

"Doctor?!"

The Doctor immediately stopped what he was doing (pausing mid head-banging) and turned to face the mirror.

**_Oh._**

His whole forehead pulsed in a large purple bruise and throbbed dangerously.

"Doctor?!"

"HMM?!" he hummed rather violently as Rose knocked lightly on the door again. _Ahh, ill-fate, we have crossed paths again..._

"Are you alright?!"

_No! I'VE MADE IT LOOKED LIKE I HAVE A GIANT PURPLE CRICKET BALL GROWING OUT OF MY HEAD!_

When he didn't answer she threw her fist on the door. He jumped and started rumbling through the bathroom cabinets.

"Fine!" He yelled. Angrily miming to the mirror about the big bulbous volcanic bruise on his forehead, to make things worse he'd gelled his fringe out of his face today. _DAMN IT!_

That's when he spotted it! The resolution to his problem _ha-ha, a solution!_

* * *

"Doctor! You can't stay in there forever!"

That's when the door opened revealing the glow of a very, very tanned version of Jesus. Only it wasn't Jesus…

"What the FUCK have you done?!" She whispered furiously, clenching her fists and clamping her mouth shut before she either pissed herself laughing or began screaming at him.

"It's only fake tan, Rose. Jeez. What's your problem?" He waved his hand and shrugged his shoulders, though the repetition of a few Gailfreyan curses became a continuous script inside his head.

"You're black?!" She hissed

_Oh **SHIT!**_

"So?!" He whispered, wondering where the hell that stupid mouth of his was going to lead him this time.

"WHAT THE HELL. You can't have just walked in here white then walk out black like some sort of episode of _Stars in Your Eyes_! What the hell have you done?!"

_**FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!**_

"Ahh… I never thought of that…" _No, no you bloody didn't, you fool!_

"You're going to get back into that bathroom and scrub every inch of that face paint off before I burn it off with ACID!"

Rose pushed him into the bathroom and made him sit of the toilet like a child then grabbed a bit of toilet roll to make it wet under the water.

He _felt_ like a child.

"Doctor…" The original strong tone has seemingly gone missing as she tried to get rid of all rising hysteria.

"What's up?" He didn't really want to hear her telling him off now.

"Doctor, you're going _green_!"

"What do you mean I'm going _green?!_" He hissed, suddenly leaping up of off the toilet seat.

"Are you two alright in there?!" Shareen asked, knocking tentatively on the door.

"Yeah thanks…just...snogging?" _I hope Sam heard that!_

Rose shot him the same look he'd received off her mum. "I told them you were gay!"

He had no emotion on his face, nothing other than a green, blank, expressionless face.

"You've been in there a long time..."

The pair ignored her.

"How bad is it?" He asked, grabbing her wrist gently just as she was about to scrub his face. "It's just... I don't want to ruin my complexion…"

Rose nearly fell of the side of the bath.

"'Your complexion'? How can I put this in another way so you'll understand_?" _She said softly._ I think she's being sarcastic?_ "_YOU LOOK LIKE A BLOODY **SLITHEEN**_!"

He watched his reflection in her eyes. FOR GOD'S SAKE! He took the toilet seat again and gulped. Rose was panicking.

"Don't suppose it says on the bottle that it contains an ingredient called DHA?"

Rose grabbed the bottle and looked at him. "Apparently so, why, what is it?"

**_FOR THE LOVE OF RASSILON, GIVE ME A BREAK_**!

"Dihydroxyacetone. Time Lords have a bad reaction to it…" _  
_

* * *

Shareen had been told that he was suffering from an allergic reaction to the tea she had made. She gave persistent arguments about how she might be able to help but recognising Rose's stern plea, she returned to her living room. After about half an hour of scrubbing his face, Rose sighed.

"Look, Doctor. I've got to give up. I think you're bleeding…"

Think had nothing to do with it, it looked as if she'd shut her eyes and tried to shave his face using sandpaper and a blunt dagger and because of that, he was oozing a green sort of yellow pus.

He spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't worry I'm fine."

He tried to plead into both of her eyes, but he could only see through one of his, the other eye socket had swollen to the size of a tennis ball. Rose sighed.

"Look, let's just say you're terribly embarrassed because of your reaction and I've left your medicine at home? From there the TARDIS might be able to patch you up."

"Rose, I can't see a thing, how am I supposed to get in the TARDIS?" He was softer now, almost joking. She kind of wanted to stroke his face, make him feel less like the Hunchback of Notre Dame and back to his usual self but when she tried he gasped in pain.

She couldn't even touch his face.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll go to the TARDIS and get some stuff and you can shower or something at mine?" She went to pat his knee but he caught her hand.

"Sorry…" He muttered sighing a little as he thought of the humiliation as he would experience sitting alongside Jackie in what used to be Rose Tyler's flat and would now be a temporary nursing home.

"What for?"

He didn't quite answer properly. He really couldn't see her now, she was just becoming a blur of blonde and pink.

"I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

Sighing, she pulled him to his feet._  
_

"C'mon then, time-boy, lets get home before you're head drops off."

* * *

"Mum...we're coming in now...I want you to stay exactly where you are...don't be alarmed..."

They had quickly taken a detour into the TARDIS, well she had, the Doctor was just trying to fumble through the door but his ship was finding it almost too funny to lead him into opposing rooms like the swimming pool so she made him wait outside. She didn't really know what she was supposed to grab, so settled for Howard's pyjamas and slippers then headed up towards her flat.

"W-what?" Jackie muttered in confusion, she had her head tilted towards Rose but kept her eyes on the T.V.

Rose was being extra careful to lead him gently into the hallway, notifying him about tables and ornaments that he already knew the bearings of.

"Mum! J-just don't turn around stay right there!" Rose warned.

"Well I'm not going to go very far am I? Why,what have you done? What are you up to?"

Jackie turned around then and in a flurry of panic, Rose, who believed the door to be open (really she should have just looked instead of keeping her eyes on her mum), threw the Doctor so that he hit the wood with a painful impact and slid down it.

"_BALLS_!I am sooooo sorry! Are you okay?!"She said, pulling him back to his feet. His whole face was swelling and the green was more prominent than the neon lights at the 'Under 18's' discos her and Shareen used to go to.

"Rose? What the sane heck is going o-oh!"

For a moment, it was thought that Jackie might have screamed but instead to let her mouth fall agape as she took in his distorted features then sucked in a deep breath.

"Mum, he's had an allergic reaction to something-he's-"

She was interrupted by the shrill scream of laughter hailing through the flat. Rose was about to protest but the Doctor just waved his hand to dismiss it and silently they entered the bathroom.

* * *

"Go on then..." She had to bite her lip really hard to fight the smile. Her mum was still laughing outside.

"'Go on' what?" He asked, he wasn't exactly eye-to eye with her and from that simple point, it could be seen how bad this ingredient was infecting his face. She rolled her eyes a lot more dramatically then she had to and moved in between him, rolling up the sleeve of her t-shirt as she did so.

"Turn the knob left and water'll get hotter, right and it'll get colder."

A spray of water spurted from the nozzle and rained down into the bottom of the tub. She was about to leave but he caught her arm. The green was around his neck now making his face look sore and bruised.

"Rose..." There was a hint of a grimace hidden beneath the swollen lips.

"Whats up?"

"I can't actually see..." The green cheeks were turning a little brown.

"Oh." She bit her lip and whistled the oxygen gently from her circled mouth. "Okay. Take off your jacket then"

The face gulped and a strangled choked voice almost muttered back. "Can't I just hold my head over the side of the tub? Or even better, shower in my suit?"

"It's not going to work unless you mean your birthday suit." She retorted with a smile. "It's slowly affecting your neck. I mean, even your hands are swollen now... I don't know how the hell you're supposed to get rid of this stuff but all I can suggest is we soak it off and to do that you probably need to let the water actually touch your skin."

He nodded and tried to peel the jacket from his skin. "Wait! I'll be back in two seconds. Wait right here!" She said, slamming the door behind her.

By the time she returned the Doctor looked worse and Jackie's laughter was still continuing.

"I found the swimming trunks from mum's holiday to Hastings" She answered.

"What are you trying to say..."

"Mum kept dads old swimming trunks from the seventies. You can borrow them if you want."

"You're mum still kept them..." If she hadn't known any better she would have guessed that he was trying to hide a look of disgust.

"Yeah, they've been washed since then though."

"You sure they won't disintegrate when I put them on? That and it is kinda..." He didn't quite say 'weird' but she could hear it playing on his lips.

"It's either these or your birthday suit..."

"How'd you know Timelord's don't have their own birthday suit?" He was trying to stall.

By the time he's changed, and struggled with it to (they clung to his downstairs like gum stretched around an eraser) Rose had warmed the water to a fairly soothing heat.

"Okay, where am I going?"

"This couldn't be any more complicated if we tried, you're like three steps away from the side of the bath." He banged his knee into the side and rubbed it. "I meant my-size-steps! Okay, can you get in?"

"I-I think I've got it." He said, his left hand flat against the wall as he jumped in then caught his balance again. She pulled the shower curtain behind her so she was in between the bath to where he stood inside and the curtain. Incidentally, she was getting soaked.

"You need to sort of, lean you're head back into the water. No, you've got to get closer...You're facing the wrong way..."

The water ran down his face in streaks slowly turning a green into a red but only just.

"You need soap..."

"Are you mad?" he sung, pointing to his face. "Something this sore and you want to rub soap into it? Ye-ouch!"

She had already squirted the gooey sweet liquid into her hand and was trying to reach up to him but he moved into the corner.

"This is the only way you'll get it off!" She argued.

"It'll burn!" He said, half-joking and half whining.

"Stop being such a wimp and take this soap!" It was seeping through her hands now into the bottom of the bath. The water continue to splash across his face gently relieving it so that he could just about see.

"No way!" He laughed, squeezing into the corner.

"I'm getting soaked here, just take the Goddamn soap!" She threatened though the side of her mouth lifted into a smile.

"It'll be like scrubbing soap into the sensitive sores of my nerve endings!"

She groaned. "I swear to God if you don't take this soap, I am getting in that shower and personally smearing it across your face!"

There was a brief staring contest before he grabbed the shower head and sprayed it directly onto her. She squealed.

"THAT'S IT!"

She stripped the jacket from her soaking skin, took off her trainers and leaped into the bath, tearing the nozzle from his grasp to pour it into his own face.

His wet hands struggled to grab the slippery water spray so instead he grabbed her and held her under it. They were laughing and wrestling with the water so much, they were gurgling. Her top clung to every inch of her body and if it wasn't for the water in his eyes, he would have found himself staring directly at her, luckily though the pain of his face was a distraction to the groaning of his groin.

She got the soap and slapped the left side of his face with it. He stole a deep intake of breath and laughed as he scrubbed at it and held it under the water. She helped now, combing the liquid across his face and holding the water over his face; telling him when and when not to open his eyes.

Then slowly he sunk to the bottom of the bath until he was sitting down, he was still catching his breath back from their attack of the laughing fit. Her already soft hands ran over the skin of his neck softly stripping all signs of the fake tan from his face until it turned to a more familiar pink.

They were cramped sitting together in the bottom of the bath( with a feeble shower head as a weapon) but not uncomfortable. His hair let the droplets of water race down his face and across his back, his strong sturdy legs were half curled around hers in exhaustion and for once he wasn't even feeling slightly self conscious about being practically naked next to Rose Tyler. When she was sure that most of the swelling had calmed down she shut off the water.

"Bathroom's soaked..."

"So are you..." His brown eyes flashed to hers and he held a grin for a moment or two. She looked down and laughed. Her drenched hair dropped tears of water along her cheeks, smearing her make up into a resurrection of The Joker. She grabbed a flannel to wipe it off.

"Mum's gonna kill me..." She sighed, pretending to be worried, but she was so relieved to see his face (sore but still him) back to normal that she just felt like laughing.

"We can clean it up. She'll never know."

She shrugged in response. " You'd better get out first" she said, combing his fringe from his face. "You've got pyjamas, I've got to improvise."

He just nodded hoping it was a joke and then again hoping it wasn't, closed the shower curtain and tried not to stare when the water turned on again and a hand peered from the corner to drop wet clothes onto the already soaking wet floor.

He almost had permission to stay and watch, to get changed into pyjamas really slowly just so he could take note of the situation but he didn't, he didn't think he'd be able to handle it if he did so he changed, closed the door and returned to the living room.

* * *

He looked particularly domestic by the time Rose had finished up, escorting a mop and bucket.

Jackie had already gone to bed, saying something about the morning. The Doctor didn't really know what she'd said, he was too busy trying to meet the exact moment where her top had become see through with every detail imaginable.

Rose had remembered pyjamas of her own this time. The long winter type ones that she wore when she was having a pyjama morning. She collapsed next to the Doctor and yawned.

"You're face is still sore," She noted, poking his cheek. He nodded and squinted his eyes.

"Yeah?" She knew full well that he was in pain and felt bad about being a little rough.

"You're looking tired, too..."

"It's just my face"

She smiled. "Maybe it's time for bed?"

"Probably...goodnight Ro-"

"Aren't you coming with?" She whispered, her eyes alight with a glint of mischief.

"You sure that's responsible?" He answered, smiling as she bit her lip. _Just let this be one moment of my existence where I can have a beautiful hour or so? PLEASE!_

"No, but if it was I wouldn't be interested..."

"Rose, we barely escaped this morning."

"So tomorrow we'll be more prepared. Besides, it's nice to have someone there to keep the nightmares at bay..." She wiggled the fingers of her offering hand. "Please?"

* * *

There was not one part of him that believed he'd be literally spending the night alongside her as she slept but when she curled into his posture, even he couldn't stop the feeling of safety of taking place.

That was the night that the Doctor fell asleep with Rose Tyler in his arms and a feeling of home tucked around him like the duvet.


	4. Day Three

**You're reviews are loved and appreciated and if I could, I'd hug you all and remind you of how much I love ya! Thank you so much for the favourites and the follows as well, I can't tell you how grateful they make me feel of you all.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and again, as a reminder ,it has no better so if you spot some errors please let me know and I'll try and change them immediately. ****Keep clicking that button please, I'd like to know whether what I'm writing is achieving your satisfactory aims of this story...that doesn't really make sense but yeah, please keep 'em coming.**

**Allonsy!**

**Youronlyastory :D xx**

* * *

Something hard had dug into her thigh during the night but other than that, Rose had a blissful sleep. She'd finally just slept without dreaming, without moving, she'd been able to feel comfortable and warm and brilliant.

The Doctor was on the other end up of the spectrum. After sleeping in the morning a bit, he knew he wouldn't sleep much anyway but this was getting ridiculous. He was too excited to sleep. Literally _too excited_ and no matter what he did to try to calm himself down, or think of something else, nothing happened. Luckily for him, Rose, whose hair had fallen out of its tie during the night and was now tucked somewhere deep into the depths of his throat, hadn't noticed. _I hope._

He'd awoken early that morning in trying to avoid the previous morning's happenings and was slightly relieved to hear Jackie's snoring from the other room. Yet, as he was edging out of the bed he suddenly became aware of a wet patch on the bed.

_OH __**SHIIIIIT!**_

He could feel himself panicking again as he looked now the darker patch of pink surrounded by the dry area. He grabbed the dressing gown, using a tissue from one of the pockets to scrub (as violently as possible without waking Rose) at the spot on the cerise bed cover. That didn't help.

Whispering curses,he wrapped Howard's dressing gown around himself as tight as possible and tried to think of a plan.

_She wasn't going to like this...still if she knew the truth she wouldn't like that either._

Grabbing a drink from her side of the bed he quickly chucked it onto the mattress and put the glass back to its original position.

Rose jumped up half in a shriek but the Doctor leaned over and clamped his hand over her mouth. She glared at him but taking in her surroundings, removed his hand silently. She looked to the bed and attempted drying her thigh with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sorry, I dropped my drink..."

She pointed to where he'd replaced the glass. "And you still put the glass back on the drawer?"

He nodded, sheepishly saying nothing. It had just gone eight and he'd wanted to just silently hide back into the living room before being caught in a room he had no right to be in.

"You must be soaked through!" She said gesturing to his pyjamas.

He shrugged and made the excuse that he had to brush his teeth before quickly exiting the room. She had no choice but to lift the mattress from the bed and let it dry.

When she'd finished, she'd changed into some of her newly washed clothes, washed off her make-up and pulled her hair out of her face. She didn't really care today. She'd left a message on Shareen's mobile apologizing for hers and The Doctor's behaviour and began making a list of things they'd need from the Supermarket.

By the time she walked into the Kitchen, The Doctor was there, fully dressed, combed hair hiding his bruise and a service with a smile. He handed her a cup of tea and watched as she took a loving sip.

They didn't say much else other than discussing the sleeping patterns (The Doctor lied of course) and the events of the day.

"Well, I'll have to go shopping at some point..."

"Rose?" He asked, trying in desperation not to give her the excuse to hate him.

"And those bananas need using up so I guess we could make cake?"

"Rose?" She was looking particularly beautiful today. Her face looked soft and welcoming as if he could reach out and stroke the soft red blush.

"And then, mum said that Nana Prentice is coming round, so yeah. We'll probably end up hanging about."

"Rose...?"

"You want to go back to the TARDIS, don't you?" She smiled softly though somewhere deep in the pit of her stomach she'd felt abandoned. Not that she couldn't handle her mum on her own; she just didn't want to handle being on her own. She wanted to feel close to him like she did last night. She liked his company.

He blushed a little and looked at the floor; he decided he wasn't very good with domestics and would rather be adventuring with her by his side. That and he couldn't bear to have a repeat of this mornings actions no matter how much he loved her in his arms.

"Its fine, Doctor. Not everyone's cut out for the domestic life..." She waited for a second and then looked at him with a slightly patronizing smile.

"It's not that I'm not cut out for it just-"

"And if two days is all you can handle, than I appreciate that." She interjected.

"Well, it's not that I-"

"And in all honesty, at least you tried. Even if you did fail miserably".

The Doctor turned round as she leaned against the counter, innocently drinking her morning tea. She slid the sole of her curved foot along the length of his shin rhythmically, all the while looking at his face with her teeth grazing her lip. He shuddered, letting his eyelids fall a little.

"I'm cut out for the domestic life!" he promised, hazily. It didn't matter that there was a trouser leg as a wall in-between true bliss. He was enjoying her teasing tone. He was enjoying her soft foot. He was enjoying her _bribe_. "And it's not that I failed..." he murmured.

Rose smiled condescendingly at him, rubbed his cheek softly before giving it a sharp minuet pat and then teared her foot away.

His mouth fell in an anticlimax but it gave him enough time to straighten up a bit and think this bribe through. _Stuff it! I didn't mean it, I'll stay! I'm all in!_

"Yes you did, but don't worry, Doctor. It's fine, you don't have to lie to yourself any more. As long as you're content knowing that you weren't good enough and that you just can't conquer the domestic life, than that's all that matters."

"Hey! I can conquer it! I'll show you Rose Tyler; I'll be the King of domestics. I'll be Doctor domestic! Just you wait!"He grinned, flexing his arrogance and his determination as if he were stretching after a long mornings sleep. But _damn_ he missed that foot.

"Is that a wager, my friend?" Rose laughed, raising an eyebrow as he grinned to himself.

"Five days, easy!"He gloated handing over the TARDIS keys when she held her hand out to him. He could be domestic and Rose will be shocked and she'll think she was being all clever and then she'd realise that he was just _too good_. And then she'd repeat the following act of persuasion and he'd succumb to her demands.

"What do I get when I win?" He teased, smiling over the cup rim. She playfully hit his arm.

"Whatever you want. " She joked, assured that his failure would accompany some sort of begging of forgiveness and manner of worship. "But if I win then you have to devote your life to pears, not bananas,_ PEARS_ and at every time I order you to, you have to eat a pear."

His stomach churned ready to imitate the replication of vomit. Still, life was nothing without a bit of risk.

The cups chimed as they clinked them together in an unspoken bound.

It took him a few moments to realise that he'd literally walked into her trap to get him to spend the rest of the week at hers. But it didn't matter. "Whatever you want" and he knew exactly what he wanted.

* * *

He was getting fed up of this walking lark but was determined to win so kept his mouth shut; the supermarket was packed with screaming kids with chocolate smeared round their faces and fed up parents.

He watched as a father held a young-un close to his face and made her laugh by blowing raspberries on her cheek. Unable to stop himself he sighed. The father, although exhausted, looked at his daughter with such a deep adoration that...well, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

The supermarket was too loud for his liking. He preferred intimate market stalls where you got to meet the magicians of mayhem, the true actors of the arcade. The sellers would have to prove to you that their products were worth buying but this was just a warehouse with its cold freezers and its miserable staff members. It was difficult not to complain but Rose had been nice enough to tease him earlier and he was eager for a repeat.

"Right you've got thirty quid and you've got to get around twenty-four items so here's your money and hears your list." Grinning she put the things into his pocket._ Shopping? _He scoffed to himself _Simples *Squeak* I need to stop watching that advert..._

He smiled back confidently and pushed the trolley, which of course had to have a faulty wheel, into the fruit section.

"This is going to be a piece of-are you wearing a dress?!"

Rose who hadn't really been listening blushed furiously. "Mm Hmm..."

_How had he only noticed this now?! _It was a beautiful blue summer dress revealing her arms and the majority of her legs. _Would it be so bad to just take her now in the shop?_

"You look beautiful..." The words had literally escaped him just like they did last time when they met Charles Dickens and she wore the other dress he liked. He looked at her again, refusing himself the right to blink. _Why waste it?_ She was remarkable.

"Are the fumes in here affecting you or something?" She laughed wafting her hand in front of his face as if to swat away any type of intoxication.

"No, I mean it, you look really bea-oh Damn it!" He'd lost control of the trolley and it and he had fallen into a display stand.

"Doctor!"

Grumbling, he rubbed the back of his head and began replacing the items back onto the table.

"I'm fine, anyway c'mon. I refuse to spend all my life in here." And with that he jumped up, brushed himself down and took off on the trolley again.

It did take a while for him to understand that money only went so far. His sweet tooth became all too clear.

"How about those cakes with the ball bearings? And doughnuts! I love doughnuts!Oooh what's this?" He zoomed from the bakery back to another cake display stand then back to the bakery.

"It's a gingerbread man, c'mon Doctor. If we buy anymore sweet things your teeth'll rot!"

"Can we get marmalade?" He asked, letting Rose lead him and the trolley down to the bread section. She pretty much had taken charge again, it had barely been a few moments and he was already trying to buy really unreasonable stuff.

"Or jam...Or BOTH!"

She nodded and looked at all the different types of bread, hunching her shoulders in confusion. What type of bread did her mum have now anyways?

"Hey can we get this? Rose? Rose? Aw wow! Rose, look at that! Can we get one of those, Rose?!"

Jumping in confusion, she watched with horror as he created a circular motion with the stick in his hands. She snatched it from his hands, looking around to see if anyone had noticed then replaced the toilet brush and holder back onto the shelf.

By the time they both got to the frozen section, the Doctor was grumbling again; leaning onto the trolley in a miserable manner, he looked like one of the staff.

"What's so good about meals for one? They just make you feel lonely and sad? Can't they just call it 'miniature pack'."

Smiling, she rolled her eyes and filled the trolley with them.

"It's not exactly a nice feeling is it?" He shook his head in contempt. "Oh? You're alone for the night? Well lets just rub it in your face that you have no friends'" He mocked.

"Be fair, you could split it and have it as a snack or save the rest?"

"Could do...Would it be harsh to circle the 'meal for one'?"

Rose let her mouth fall agape and with an angry snarl threw a clenched fist into his arm so that a loud **_thwack_** could be heard. "Hey! There's a fine line between rude and mean. You've just crossed it! You're forgetting that's my mum."

He grinned cheerily and rubbed his arm. "How could I ever forget, even if I don't want to I end up staring at her all day..."

She gave him a bemused, unimpressed look. He simply pointed to her face and winked. Clucking her tongue, she frowned at the trolley but he was by her side bearing a toothy smirk. She folded in her mouth to prevent her smile. She wasn't going to laugh, but there he was, his brown eyes sparkling and his beaming grin bearing down on her.

"It's not funny." She restated, but she let her mouth break into a smile until she was properly laughing.

"I'll make it up to her," he promised, watching as she shook her head at herself. She felt guilty for laughing but she knew he didn't mean it. He was just trying to make her laugh.

"Will you?"

"Sure, does this place sell anti-shock mirrors?" There was a silent pause."Okay, okay I'll make it up for real. After all... " He teased, leaning in closer to her space so that he was inches from her face. He was suddenly overcome with a wave of maddening bravery. He continued; "I am sleeping with her daughter..."

He was praised with a laugh of ultimate shock and a backhanded thump.

* * *

"That was simple! I can shop!" The Doctor told her during the walk home, he was grinning away and half drinking one of the milkshakes already.

When they got home Jackie was still asleep and so Rose decided that she and the Doctor (who was getting restless again) would finish off the brown bananas from the bowl in the kitchen. He'd left the decorative fridge-magnet notebook on the side and had jokingly scribbled "For your awful memory" on the first page. It was a pretty nice gesture for the Doctor and so Rose praised him with open arms, ignoring the fact it was a notepad with '60's not that old' painted along the border.

"So you need four ounces of sugar."

He grabbed the sugar, waved it in front of her to put it on the counter next to the scales.

"Four ounces of butter."

He showed her the butter then put that on the counter.

"Four ounces of self-raising flour."

That joined the group of ingredients.

"The bananas."

He laid them across the counter carefully.

"And two eggs."

"Ooops.." He muttered as he palm-crushed the eggs. He tried again and delicately placed two others on the counter. That seemed to work.

"Okay so you have a bowl and a whisk and -Doctor!" She threw her hands in front of her as the two eggs rolled off the side of the counter and cracked on the floor.

He'd flinched when he heard them crack. "Ooo-"

"Don't worry about it," With that she picked the remaining two eggs and put them safely inside a bowl, she'd clear that up later, perhaps when he was perched in front of the oven.

He tried the measuring but it was taking him ages to get the measurements perfect so she suggested that he'd mash the bananas and she'd do the rest. This seemed to work. He threw his coat on the side, rolled up his jacket sleeves and gingerly started mashing.

After a serious laughing fit Rose sighed and helped strip him of the banana attacked jacket. He raised an eyebrow as she peeled it away from his shoulders but didn't say anything. He was enjoying the contact. She rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbow and flattened his shirt down, physically refusing himself the joy of leaning into her hands. Again, he managed to keep his mouth shut as he mashed the bananas to sludge.

"Right, are you done?" Rose asked softly, looking over to see him with banana sludge up him arm and along his mouth. She didn't even bother asking.

"Yep!"

There should have certainly been more mashed banana then currently filled the bowl.

"Well come over here then and hold this."

He walked over to her and took the electric whisk from her hands; moving it slowly around the bowl, all the while unable to tear his eyes away from her legs. _Again._

She placed the bowl of mushy banana next to him as he 'whisked' but stopped to look at the concentration of his face. He'd snapped his head back to the bowl and was carefully moving it around the bowl as if his life depended on his neatness.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He wasn't looking at her in case she saw his ferocious blush (_or he caught sight of the thighs)_.

"You haven't turned the whisk on..."

_DAMN IT!_

"That makes sense" he muttered, carefully pressing random buttons until it turned on at a manic speed, throwing cake stuff everywhere! This must have been one of the appliances he screwdriver-ed . Rose was the one who despite her first feelings of panic was able to turn it off, the Doctor had just been increasing the speed.

"Tah," he said, imitating her accent. She wiped the mixture from his tie and scraped it into the bowl. They managed to work out a system where the Doctor mixed while Rose just added the banana mush in to the bowl.

After about two minutes of continuous mixing Rose told him to stop.

"Taste it..." She said. He wrinkled his face at her.

"Raw eggs? No thanks..." That and it looked like some sort of lumpy baby vomit.

"Trust me, taste a bit." Her eyelashes, less prominent today, fluttered a few times at him.

He made a face and shook it. Rose leaned on his shoulder to look at the cake mix.

"Just taste a bit " she said breathlessly into his ear..

Breathing more heavily than he needed to, he muttered a 'fine' and dipped his finger in the potion. He did that several more times to find that he was in love despite Rose's protests of "that's enough..." and when she tried to grab a bit he hissed at her and grabbed the bowl from her grasp.

"Really? Are you going to be that childish?" Yet she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes!" He yelled, triumphantly holding the bowl through the kitchen hatch so that she couldn't reach it even with her best efforts.

"Shhh, mum's in bed," she giggled. It was about half eleven now and unless she'd been knocked unconscious in the night, she couldn't see it reasonable that this was how Jackie wanted to spend her morning.

"Wish we were too..."

She stopped for a minute, heart in her throat, beating excitedly. "W-what did you say?"

He'd said out loud. He'd actually said it out loud._ BOLLOCKS_! He'd opened his fat gob and actually said it! She stared at him with blank eyes, completely glassed over as if she'd witnessed a stabbing; he on the other hand, wanted to hide in a cave and die, away from the humiliation.

"I..er...eh!" With that he wiped cake mix on her nose.

There was a brief silence until she retaliated

"THIS MEANS WAR!" She whispered furiously.

They ended up smearing cake mix on each other for a bit, and throwing it at each other. They repeated the actions of their water fight but with cake mix and eagerly rubbed it into each other's face until one of them cried 'mercy' through their tears of laughter. She shoved her palm upwards into his face coating it with the beige mixture, she could feel his laughter as his arms clenched around her waist gently pushing her to the floor so that he was lying just above her, threatening to knot the viscous liquid into her hair.

"**Don't even think about it**!" She screamed with delight, wriggling under his seated position, he let it drip delicately into the very fringe of her roots. The Doctor became momentarily distracted as he hovered above her waist. There, on the very opening eve of it, was cake mix across her chest, he couldn't help it, he paused, licked his lips; Rose, sensing her moment, quickly maneuvered the both of them before she'd shoved the cake mix down his trousers (she wasn't quite mean enough to put it down his actual underpants).

He howled with laughter, squawking in a ridiculous manner as ran down the inside of his thigh. That was harsh. It was only too easy to do the same to her and scrape it along her long pale legs and yet only too impossible because it was Rose. That was her space. He couldn't invade it. _Goddammit! _He threw another handful of cake mix at her so that it squarely hit her in the chest so that she retaliated.

This continued until The Doctor got a little too competitive and accidentally threw some in her eye.

"I am so sorry!" He said as she scrubbed at her eye from above the sink. She only snickered in response, looking at him with an eye that made it look like he'd punched her round the face.

"Doctor, it's fine, all better. See?"

"I know but I am so, so , so, sorry! I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"It's absolutely fine, don't worry about it"

"I know but.."

"You want to make it up to me, give me some of the cake mix." He thought about protesting seeing there was barely enough left for one cupcake but he felt like he owed it to her and so scrapped a bit with his index finger.

He offered her his finger dripping with the mixture in the idea that she'd refuse it and he'd get another mouthful of banana cake mix but to his intense shock, she grabbed his wrist and seductively _(kind of, I'm not imagining it!) _put it in her mouth; tasting it as her tongue wrapped around his finger.

There was a sharp thud as he fell to the floor before Rose could catch him. _They were going to get complaints from down stairs._

* * *

"Try smelling salts?" _Jackie's awake then._

"Mum, we don't own smelling salts."

There was a breeze on his face and a thick burning somewhere deep in his groin. Still, what had happened? _Oh, right. Her mouth..._

"He can't sleep forever; your Nan's coming round later..."

He could smell soap, a girl's soap. Rose's soap. It was dangerously close to his nostrils. But his own face was smooth, surely it should be rock hard from the cake mix? And what about his arms and legs? They were coated with the stuff!

"Mum!" Rose's voice squealed. "As if I don't know that. Bearing mind he's hit his head (quite hard) three times in the last two days."

He wanted some Morphine or maybe gas and air, that seemed to help in labour, surely it wouldn't go a miss with this feeling of his brain slipping out of the back of his head.

"Just leave him to sleep it off, he'll be fine later."

He wasn't even asleep but he didn't feel it right to correct it, besides, he couldn't even think about anything other than her teasing. _Twice in one day! He'd even done it!_

"He's looking a little bit red, is he okay?!"

"He's fine." Rose lied, trying in all her best efforts to make her look as innocent as possible. _Why wouldn't she stop blushing?!_

"I'll make him a cup of tea; that worked last time."

He didn't wake up until a few hours later and the first thing he noticed was that the doorbell rang. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, he just lay there, groaning a little bit. _Oh the pain, the strangely agonizing pleasure!_

"Doctor?!" Rose whispered. He could feel her hand on his chest making the second groan that left him completely involuntary.

"Are you alright?!"She whispered sounding as if she'd been on the verge of tears.

Could he pretend to sleep-act and carefully move her hand a little bit lower? _No, stop it or you'll start groaning again. _He coughed a bit and suddenly became aware of something leaning on his lower tummy. _Not that I'm complaining, yes I am, it's becoming unbearable to deal with!... But not unwanted...Get a grip you dirty old man!_

He raised his eyebrow without opening his eyes. "Are you sitting on me?" _Feel free to straddle if that's what you desire...Or even rock slowly?_

He felt her laugh. "Yeah, sorry...God I was soooo worried. You didn't wake up this time for about three hours".

Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand, he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, there seemed to be a lump.

"That and Nan's in the hallway, mum's stalling her for a bit."

Imagining a different scene of Jackie with her broken ankle just babbling at some poor woman was the first idea that came into his head. He stood up from the sofa, stretched widely and smiled lazily at Rose.

"Right, I'm awake. I'm fine. I'm great, dandy, superb!" She smiled awkwardly at him before he continued. "How'd I look?"

Rose looked to the floor. Her cheeks glowing slightly.

"Yeah, great, I scrubbed the cake mix of using a flannel, it's just..."

"Good, then we're fine." He smiled and started to walk round the corner, ready to introduce himself. But Rose threw him at the wall, her hands on his chest, preventing him from moving. The heart beats from his chest jumped wildly and he could feel himself becoming a little ashamed of them.

"You can't go out there just yet..." Rose stuttered, looking deep into his eyes and pleading him to do something which he just couldn't read.

He followed her gaze to the floor.

"What? Why?"

"Well, the pyjamas are in the wash because they're wet..."

He silently cringed and cursed every unnameable God for his antics.

"Oh, well thanks...?" He smiled and went to drop her hand but she silently pushed him against the wall again. He knew he was stronger than her, he could easily just drop her arms without making any effort and she'd be left babbling at him. Still, she was in control of the situation...and he was in control of _his situation_. For the moment he could just enjoy her rather erotic (he couldn't deny it) choice of leadership.

"You're still not getting it..."

"No I'm not..." He had a feeling that the humour of this situation had slowly swam away with the remains of his wit and cheek.

"And well, after I had a shower and cleaned-you-up I spent about two hours scrubbing cake mix out of your suit in the kitchen." Her cheeks were on fire now and she was very careful to look at his face and only his face.

Was she trying to make herself sound like a depressed 1940's housewife? Because either way he was feeling guilty.

"Oh, right okay. Thank you very much, I appreciate it."

She rubbed her hands down her face as he answered with a blank expression.

"Doctor, I was in the kitchen. So were your trousers..."

"I don't..."A familiar lump appeared in his throat but he was determined to ignore it, the blush on his own cheeks suddenly started incinerating his face. His eyes dropped down momentarily and he felt his knees begin to give way just as he started to sink to the floor.

He was squirted in the face with water so that he caught his balance and forgot entirely what they had talked about.

"What was that for?!" He squealed, forgetting his attire and focusing only on his now on why he had a wet face?

"You're not fainting on me now! _Again_!" She seethed.

"So you squirt me in the face with water?!"

"Yeah, if it means you'll stop fainting."

"It's not like I do it on purpose!"

"Well you fooled me!"She argued.

"Hey, I would have done a better job if I did it on purpose!"

"So you're admitting you did a crap job at fainting?"

"No, I'm not admitting that at all!"

He heard Jackie hobbling towards them then and made another expression at Rose. Leaping into the kitchen, she threw the trousers at him to which he put on in a hurry still feeling the need to hide from Rose as he did so. It wasn't just his cheeks burning red anymore. She'd seen him in underwear. He paused for a moment before a horrifying thought suddenly occurred to him._ So had Jackie..._

Jackie's mother, an old pale woman who looked exceedingly ill, scowled at the Doctor with as much malice as she could fit into those button eyes. He pulled up the zip of his trousers and offered his hand out as an introduction. Behind him, Rose wiped off a bit of dried cake mix from the corner of her mouth that she must have missed earlier.

He still had no idea why Jackie's mother hated him so much?

* * *

It was a bit of a struggle to focus on something other than Rose's teasing from earlier or his lack of clothes in Rose's presence from earlier or Rose. Yet he'd somehow managed it, he'd somehow managed to answer most questions put to him and as a plus, Jackie liked her present! Kind of... She'd drawn a rude picture of him on the front, printing, with most explicit detail what his face looked like the night before.

"How'd you get sunburnt at this time of year?!" Rose's Nan had asked, slapping his cheeks as if to emphasize what part of his features she was talking about though they all knew. It stung as if he had been sunburnt, but he found he wasn't able to answer her properly without panicking over his words and then saying something random. She looked at Jackie in confusion and made a face, he pretended for his own pride that he was making a good impression though it was clear he wasn't.

She looked at him with contempt written across his face.

Yet, by dinner, he'd finally turned back to his original relatively confident self (how confident could you be next to three fierce women) and was laughing and joking with Rose, forgetting again, the trouser incident. He'd showed her several magic tricks which were really just illusions of misplacing the coin and was glad to see her clap in delight.

"Okay show me it again!"

His sigh was full of content as she shifted so that they were barely inches from each other. He had to try exceptionally hard to stop himself from grabbing her face and snogging her until she (or he which was more likely according to his rugged breathing) couldn't breathe. Was it really surprising why her grandmother hated him?

"But give it to me slowly..."

_Not a word!_ He thought to himself as his insides turned to jelly and his beam widened.

Nana Prentice shot bullets into the back of his head using only her glare.

He spun the coin in his hand and repeated the trick. Rose was laughing in frustration as she again came to the wrong conclusion. Even Jackie was laughing as she watched with fascination at the two of them giggling together.

"I take it you're a performer, then?" Mrs Prentice assumed with a cold wrinkled dart of her tongue. He came up to the conclusion that Rose was in no way related to such a hawk and if she was, it luckily wasn't in terms of looks.

"A doctor" Rose corrected, grinning and winking at her mother who was watching her ankle with interest.

"Medicine, I presume?"

"Science, yes." He'd turned around so he was no longer sat cross-legged directly in front of Rose and was able to see both parents. Well, parent of Rose and parent of parent.

"Hmm, if you're so qualified why do you travel?" She'd asked knocking the Doctor off his feet a bit.

"I err-.."

_To impress your grand-daughter?_

_"_Because he likes to help_," _Rose answered, leaning on the heels of her hand so the Doctor could just about see the beginning of her bra...his shivered in delight though smacked his own hand after. No one seemed to notice.

Not much was said after but the Doctor knew by the end of the night, he wasn't very welcome to the family in the view of Mrs Prentice which made him feel a little more grateful to Jackie. Still, he hadn't gone mad, _yet_, he wasn't grovelling at her feet.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" He'd asked Rose once her Nan had left. He'd helped with the washing up and had even left Rose with the last bite of their one cupcake. He enjoyed the day's events.

"I'm not sure, Sam messaged me so we could meet up with him"

He made a face to the ceiling which Rose didn't see.

"And what are we going to do now?" He'd asked, tapping his fingers lightly on the floor as he stared upwards. She laid down next to him imagining that they were lying on the apple grass of new, New York, The Doctor's coat underneath them and the glorious sun on their skin.

"We could watch a film."

"What do you have in mind?" Shifting, he watched her face as she studied the ceiling.

"Titanic?" She turned to him. "You can just say no, the vomiting noises aren't necessary."

He stopped and she sighed.

"Or we could just talk until we fall asleep?" she offered.

"I'd like that..." He said from his upside down posture, his eyes on her chin, she snuggled closer.

"What would you like to talk about?"

Jackie leaving the bathroom, returned to kiss Rose and the Doctor goodnight (much to his dismay). Then left them alone, a smart-arsed smile reaching her eyes. It was him in that moment that missed Pete, not Rose. He wanted him here, at home, with Jackie. Even with the shouting.

"Don't stay up too late." She called from her room.

"Night mum!"

"Yeah-Night mum!" The Doctor joked, causing the two of them to giggle like two girls at a sleepover.

"Separate rooms!" Came the warning.

"Yes mum." Rose sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Night mum!" He repeated in the same tone so that they rolled about laughing for a bit.

"Your not too old for a slap you know!" He did know... "Either of you!"

Rose looked at the Doctor, he looked at her and with a laugh as radiant as the Morning's sun, they both yelled "Night Mum!"


	5. Day Four

**Again un-beta'd ! Thank you for the beautiful reviews they are again encouraged and loved and appreciated.**

**Thank you!**

**Youronlyastory**

* * *

_Someone is spraying water onto my neck? It's quite cold...It's very cold in fact...Is it made of ice?! It's freezing?! Is someone pouring liquid nitrogen down my neck?! That is stupidly cold!_

Gasping, he threw himself upwards so he'd literally head butted Rose awake. Sometime in the night she must have curled onto the sofa so that she was hovering over him as he slept, he'd stayed exactly where he was, close to her touch, close if she needed him.

Rose groaned and held her head in agony. The Doctor rubbed at his own forehead, his eyes squinted. The back of his neck was being sprayed again and in a quick shiver he shot round and nearly screamed. Rose did scream.

"Mum?! What the hell? It's like what six in the morning?!"

"Nope!" Jackie corrected with a sharp voice, she still aimed the water spray directly into the Doctor's face. "It's around twelve, lunch time!"

Wow, that was a long time. A very long time? Who'd poisoned them?

Her eyes lit up as she glared at the Doctor, spite glazing in her look, a spite that wasn't there yesterday. He jumped up from the floor.

"Now, I know this looks bad..." He began, holding up his hand to stop Jackie from interrupting. Her glare shot through his skull, she held the bottle inches from his face and squeezed it so that it's fluid caught him in the eye every-time she started a new word.

"I. TOLD. YOU. SEPARATE. ROOMS!"

He flinched with every squirt of water.

"Mum, honestly, it's not his fault we just-" Jackie squeezed the bottle so that the liquid spurted into Rose's own eyes. She accepted the punishment without argument.

"You're just as bad, I told you separate rooms for a reason. My house, my rules! You know that! I'm not having a-." Jackie looked down to the floor, pausing mid-sentence. she swallowed her pride and pulled Rose into her arms.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Rose, or even him for that matter, I'm just not going to have any repeats, I nearly made that mistake once, it's not happening again."

Rose sighed and held onto her mum, swaying her a bit as Jackie cradled her in her arms.

_Repeats?_ The Doctor frowned and combed a hand through his hair. _What mistake?_

* * *

Lunch was fairly impressive, Jackie, after hobbiling around in the kitchen like a hobbit with hooves was joined by the Doctor.

"Want some help?" He said, watching through the hatch as Rose idly doodled in a notebook.

"Are you feeling alright?" She laughed, stirring the spoon of her tea. Her shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Whose Jimmy Stone?" he whispered, leaning down to secure secrecy.

"Knew there had to be a real reason. Here, stir this."

He took the handle of the spoon of the saucepan and started to stir the spaghetti.

"Ask her yourself," she said not with a hint of sarcasm or hatred, she was almost being nice. Least she'd gotten over her morning's forecast of hate.

"I've tried that, she diverts from it, I know he's an ex?"

"If she hasn't told you, Doctor then she's got a reason for doing so.." She finalised.

He didn't say anything just nodded. It was a waste of time asking Jackie anyway. "I'm surprised she hasn't told you though, after he left her she openly bashed him, criticized everything from his teeth to his decisions, his car to his choice of aftershave. It would have been funny if she wasn't so heartbroken."

He let his interested be known. "He broke her heart?"

Jackie nodded and just like that, the spoon in his hand turned to splinters. She shook her head in impatience watching as he sheepishly smiled, picking out bits of wood from the spaghetti and shuffling it from his hands to the floor.

"Go set up the table then." She sighed taking the remains of the spoon of his hands.

"Mum?" Rose asked as she picked a bit of wood from the spoon of burning orange. "This is great and all but what's with the wood?"

The Doctor smirked into his own plate while Jackie just openly shrugged.

* * *

"A Party?" He repeated a few hours later, it was just passed four o'clock and all they'd done for today was whine about television shows and characters.

"Yeah, Sam invited us" Rose said, smiling with confidence.

"Sam-I-Am-Whose-More-Ape-Than-Man..." He muttered.

"What was that?"

" Nothing. Invited us? You mean he invited _you_ but he _has_ to invite me as well..." He tried to correct. She shook her head so that her hair shimmered around her cheeks.

"Nope, 'Rose plus one'. Your my plus one." She added.

"Hands on the other foot." He said smirking and tapping his foot in tune to the music she'd put on. She laughed and nodded. That was both thrilling and slightly disappointing. A party?! Great! Parties were great! Sam-I-Am-Whose-More-Ape-Than-Man invited us? Not so great...

"You want to go?"

"Sure," he lied knowing that she was itching to go. "Means I'll be going in the same suit since I'm not allowed back in the TARDIS but sure!" Yes, he was bargaining on her sympathy vote.

"I'm sure somewhere mum's got a box of dad's old-" Yes, the sympathy vote failed.

"Let's not start that again, shall we?" He interrupted. "I think it's clear your dads clothes and I were never meant to co exist."

She stood up and started to walk into her room, Jackie kept her eyes on her book, pretending she didn't exist as she ear-wigged on the conversation. He followed her.

"Well either way your suit will do just fine..." She began to rifle through her wardrobe for something impressive to wear, since when did she get to dress up?Well, all the time, but she still wanted to show off a little.

"It's a shame," he said, sighing pathetically. " All those clothes in the TARDIS wardrobe...All those pretty clothes..." He sighed again loudly.

He was met by the questioning forests of her eyes. "Well, we need to get a gift, so there's no point. It's probably going to be 'bring a bottle'"

"And all those wines from the TARDIS! What a shame..." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Yeah, I don't think they will exactly appreciate a bottle of wine from 1109! They're my age, they'll want the pathetic cheap stuff that gets you drunk in seconds!" She argued, trying with all her might not to be swayed by his suggestion. Maybe he should rub her shin with his foot? Nahh, that'll never work. He'd only get too into it and loose concentration. That and he was as consciously sexy as an overweight cat throwing up the heads of dead frogs.

"I guess, you're right, as always. _SIGH._"

She frowned. "Alright, there's no need to be sarc-y". She looked back to him again to see him stroking the wood of her bedroom door with over enthused exhales.

"It's not like we're flying anywhere..." She reasoned with herself, he shot round eagerly nodding.

"That's what I was trying to say!"

"We'll be like what; an hour at most?" She asked, nodding in repeat to him.

"If that." He added.

She smirked and grabbed his hand.

"Well it's raining outside so we'll have to-"

"Run?"

"Run!"

They didn't even say goodbye to Jackie.

* * *

He'd picked out the suit with the black bow tie and the black converses to match-Rose tried to tell him he was over dressed but he wouldn't have it, she was taking hours to get ready anyway! Why should she criticize?

The ship greeted them with a happy hum to which he immediately praised by stroking its coral struts, murmuring how he missed his "Old gurl". It was welcoming to be back home, the continuous power of the water of the shower on her skin felt like a massage to Rose and her offers of perfumes were endless. She had know idea what to wear? She knew what she probably would have worn had this been two years ago but now she had no clue.

She settled for a dark blue Japanese modern kimono, one where the sleeves end at the corner of her arms and the bottom ended at her feet offered to her by kind suggestion of the ship. She was quite sensible with the shoes as well, deciding just to where her dark blue slip on shoes. On suggestion on the ship...

She sweeped her hair up behind her using chopsticks (and a lot of hidden hair pins) and added as little make-up as possible. Which was still quite a lot. By the time she'd finished, they were running over time by 13 minutes exactly.

"How do I look?" She asked, running into the console room, grabbing a clutch bag for the essentials in.

He couldn't say anything responsible, just uttered sounds as if he was learning to speak for the first time. He was captivated, she was beautiful and golden and beautiful and free and beautiful and alive and beautiful. Did he mention beautiful? She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Is it too overdressy? Should I go change?"

He couldn't answer, he was just opening and closing his mouth trying to remember how the hell you breathe?

"You're right, I'm over dressed, I'll be right back!" She went to run off but he locked his arm on hers.

"You're perfect."

She grinned widely, revealing her top teeth. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

* * *

They'd had to stop at a small newsagent to "bring-a-bottle". He didn't see what was wrong with lemonade but she insisted on wine.

"Can we see your ID." The shop assistant said grumpily, his eyes were as cold as the rain pattering on the window.

The shop was lacking in light and was overfilled with random bits of nonsense from wine to magazines to cereals to milk to throat sweets to chocolate. The shop assistant was around forty, bald and was missing his front four teeth as well as some from the sides. He smelt of cigarettes and old booze. It was only too clear that they didn't belong here.

"S'cuze me?" she asked, pretending to mishear, though the colour had drained from her face. Had he been listening, the Doctor would have fallen apart with laughter.

The stranger changed within moments, he shook his head angrily. "ID, you know?! That little card that kids like you have to have in order to buy this stuff!" He shook the bottle so that the bubbles rose to the top.

"How dare you!" She growled, pointing directly into his face. "I'll have you know I'm twenty two years of age!...Most probably" she muttered.

The Doctor wandered over then, hands in his pockets, eyebrows raised in bemused confusion.

"If you don't get out my shop in a matter of seconds, I'm going to chuck you out!"

"I'm not leaving without my paid goods!" She yelled, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, the Doctor leaned in closer now, misunderstanding etched across his face.

"Well it's good you haven't paid for them then, get out!"

"Well, what do you think I'm standing here for?!"

"To buy alcohol when you're underage? _Get out of my shop!_" His voice rose to a shout and in a flash of madness he grabbed her forearm and shoved her towards the door with so much force that she fell into it. Regaining her balance, she was about to let rip and him but was beaten by someone else's timing.

The Doctor steeped in, his voice barely steady and his patience thin.

"Was that necessary?" He stated simply, bearing over the shop keeper like a gigantic roller coaster. Rose pushed on his chest in an attempt to move him away.

"It doesn't matter, just forget about it." She said acidly, pulling him to the door. He shook her off.

"I asked, _sir, was that necessary?!_" He insisted. The man trembled slightly but scowled.

"Doctor, stop it! You're going to get us arrested." She urged, pulling on his arm.

"_Good sir!_" he whispered, adding to the uneasy tone of his voice. But his all rage suddenly roared like the explosion of his regeneration. "**_WAS. THAT._**_** NECESSARY?!**"_

The man gulped and shook his head, his scowl had turned to a tight clenched fist and a reminder to be calm.

"Apologize to the Lady," He said, gesturing to Rose.

"Don't you dare!" Rose intervened, jabbing a pointed finger in the way of the shop owner he looked at her in a way more acidic than anger. "We're leaving now, c'mon." She pulled on his arms. The Doctor smiled without looking at her.

"Apologize to the Lady." He repeated.

"I-" He took a breath and looked into the Doctor's eyes, he barely breathed. "I'm sorry."

"Rose?"

"You're such a total-"

" Rose, it's only fair."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, secretly stepping on the Doctor's foot so that his eyes widened, he didn't drop the sickly sweet smile.

"Properly," he warned.

"What are you, my mother?! I'm SORRY!" she said the owner, he didn't do anything.

The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and grinned.

"I'm so sorry for my _wife's_ behaviour, gets a bit cranky when she doesn't have a drink." He handed over the psychic paper. The man nodded and started stuttering.

"It's fine," The Doctor laughed, waving a hand. "It's all forgotten."

Rose laid the money on the counter and took the bottle of wine in an aggressive manner.

They were about to leave when the man stopped them. "You're not married," he stated.

The Doctor gulped "Why do you say that?"

"You're not wearing rings!" He retorted, talking as if he were a child.

"I'll have you know, we find rings offensive in my culture!" He said with a tone of a smile. "Besides, our skin is so sensitive, we start wearing them and we'll end up looking like your mother!" The Doctor let out a sigh of laughter but the man didn't move. He knew he shouldn't, but oh how he loved the insults of the parents.

"My mother's died thirty years ago"

"Which is exactly why we don't where rings, nice meeting you!"

There was some threat about calling the police in the background, but they'd ran from it.

* * *

Once a good distance away in a field barely a block away from a hall near Sam's, Rose dropped his hand and pushed him against the brick wall of a goal in one fierce move.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again?! You hear me?_ Ever_!" She yelled, her fists pounding on his chest. He didn't know whether to be aroused or pissed off.

"How can you say that after the way he treated you!" He hissed, understanding the feeling of hatred that had started the moment the man touched her.

"I was handling it fine!" She sniffed, hitting her palm against the cold wall.

"Hardly! You were going to get chucked out!"

"And you were going to get us arrested!"

He scoffed and shook his head.

"You made me look defenseless in there, truly defenseless when you didn't need to! You turned into the most sexist man on the planet. Don't you trust me at all?!"

"It's not like I did it on purpose? You were being dealt with harshly, I responded harshly, it was just instinct, I would've done that if it was Jack getting man handled!"

"Bullshit!" She cried throwing her hands in the air in exasperation "And I was not getting man handled!"

"Rose, you could've been hurt!"

"How many times have I been manhandled when in another planet, or in a prison, or when we go to the Battle of Hastings in 1066?!"

He didn't answer, just let the cold night form goosebumps on her skin. He breathed deeply.

"Well?!"

"I never purposely put you in danger!" He yelled defensively. "I try to look after you. That was your own kind, your own people treating you like that, you know how sick that is?!" He wrinkled his nose and thought briefly of Galifrey, of his own people, where you knew the names of people who'd died centuries ago, where you'd know the name of your best friend's wife before she'd even met your best friend.

"People over-react, they panic when they feel threatened, you scared that man to death, you _frightened_ him, Doctor and frankly, you frightened me as well!"

He gulped and took a step back from her. "I-I never. I -didn't. Oh Rose."

She let herself smile, she thought of his past face, his past fury and she trembled slightly. "These are my people, I know how they react, I understand, I empathize. I don't frighten them."

He looked to his trainers, frowning deeply. She briefly walked across the grass to a nearby bin and dropped the alcohol in it so that it smashed against the bottom of the bin. The noise shattered against the early evening.

"It's fine defending me, I appreciate that, but you don't need to over react."

He sighed and nodded. "This is why I need you..." _to stop me_.

Although neither could see it, Rose grinned in the dark. "Yeah, it is". She took his hands in her own and kissed the back of it. "Thank you,"

"I thought you were pissed off?" He said, but even she could hear the surprised smile. He wasn't just smiling, he was bearing his teeth magically all the while gripping her hand beneath his.

"I understand why you did it and although it was wrong, I do appreciate the gesture."

_Seriously though_, he thought to himself as he walked further across the field, _you have no idea._

* * *

Sam couldn't have been more thrilled to see the Doctor there, he jumped up, laughing in a stupidly pathetic voice and showing off his bare lump of chest. His hair was jelled in a fashion not unlike the Doctor's. He grabbed Rose and hugs her briefly to say how glad she his that she came, it didn't matter that she forgot the wine, and tells her that The Doctor is a "legend". It is uncanny how much truth there is in the one statement.

That was a lie, none of this happened and if it did, it was only in the Doctor's head. The hall is blaring computerized music within a three-mile radius and it's stuff that Rose doesn't even recognise. Sam is thrilled of course, he see's Rose, comments on her immortal beauty, on her choice of dress, he comments or her hair, he comments on her cheeks, he stares at her chest and he hugs her for the fifth time in a minute.

And then he see's the Doctor. Sam-I-Am-Whose-More-Ape-Than-Man takes one look at him and groans, then his expression changes, and he laughs, and he _does_ pat the Doctor on the back and he _does_ call him a legend.

"This man here is a legend, Rose!"

The Doctor lets his eyes widen in confusion, he thought he hated Sam-I-Am-Whose-More-Ape-Than-Man but now...

"Sorry?" He asks, misunderstanding just as much as Rose who is looking more shocked than possible.

"No one else is stupid enough to where a bow tie to a party!" He laughs, cackling into the hall, his laughter lost in the repetitious fire alarm of the music.

But now he really does hate this Prick!

"Bow ties are cool!" He tells Rose once Sam has pissed off to find another alcoholic beverage.

Rose nods condescendingly and finds a table for them to sit at in the corner of the room. The music is stupidly loud, it's so loud he wishes he was back in the supermarket! The lights are hurting his eyes as they whirl about the room in a blur of electric blue. He thinks his eyes become the windows to his fried brain. It smells like booze and vomit but mainly booze. There's a hint of young adult sweat thrown into the mix but he doesn't want to think about that. There are more people than there are air molecules in the room right now.

"We could go find Shareen?" She suggests, looking at the mass of people and gulping. It is now that she remembers she doesn't like teenage parties anymore.

"Sure!" He agrees but looks on the crowd with as much fear as you could feel towards an engulfing group of drunk 20 year old's.

"Or we could just sit here and chat?"

He nods but on realising something is being said to him, leans forward. "What?"

"We could just chat?!" She says louder, the music is giving her a headache already, and the party's not even started yet!

"Sure! I'd love one!"

Taking a deep breath she sighs and chooses to go find the both of them a glass of water, he thinks that's what she has asked but he can't be sure, the music is threatening, repetitive and booming in his ears

Rose returns a few moments later, one glass in her hand half full, the other; a quarter. Her eyes cast over the loud group of kids, vainly searching for Shareen though she's been told that she's not here.

"Thanks," he says taking a sniff from the glass before drinking it. It's water, good. She tries to start up conversation again but both are struggling to hear what the other is saying. luckily, it only takes a few more minutes for her to ask if he wants to dance.

"To this?!" He asks in disgust.

"Well, preferably not. If ONLY there was SOMEONE who could change it? If ONLY someone could who had a good taste in music and knew what sort of songs to play." She accentuates the words 'only' taking on the similar role of his where she would sigh and whine and complain.

He rolls his eyes.

"If ONLY-"

"Alright, I get the point!" He interjects with a laugh and secretly pulls out his sonic screwdriver, twists it a few times and then aims it at the speakers. It's a great song, a song that was played six times at the concert when they went to it which for them was barely a week but was really several decades ago. It's that familiar punk rock that she catches him singing along to in the TARDIS.

The smile he gives her is one that wipes away her earlier frustration. He's being gentleman like but opens up the choice to her as he bows as introduction to the dance floor. They're feet are moving without command, they are both laughing and making stupid faces when he spins her around and does something which she gladly identifies as 'dad dancing'. It's embarrassing or (should be) but she's enjoying it to much to complain.

He takes off his bow tie and undoes his top button so that he's given a chance to breathe a bit. They keep bumping into to each other as well as other people; there's a silent competition to see who can dance the craziest and for how long. The song runs into another one of the same genre and they continue jumping about, trying to beat each other out of energy. The song changes again and it's not long till Rose realises it's on a playlist, the crowd doesn't notice, they're to drunk to care but Rose doesn't feel left out or bored or stupid, she feels like she's enjoying it for the real reasons, because she's having fun with her best friend for a laugh.

Their laughter and sweat pour into the air and by the time they have to stop because of exhaustion, the 17th song has ended, she grabs his hand, breathing heavily and pulls them nearer the door in an effort to get some air.

"That was fun!"

"I think it's pronounced 'exhausting'" she chuckles, leaning her head onto his shoulder as she breathes deeply.

"Who won?"

"It was probably a tie." She corrects, shaking a little when his laughter starts up her own

"It had to be didn't it!" He says, letting his head fall against the wall.

The night is cold and blue, clouds stream across the half moon and stars look like freckles as they sparkle upwards.

"I show you them." He states breaking the silence, she's huddled next to him to shield herself with the cold.

"Sure but can you show me in a minute? I really need a wee!" She jumps up, ruining the sweet atmosphere with awkward laughter and tells him she'll be back in two minutes but it's a lot less.

* * *

The Doctor stands up, thinking that Rose has returned but can't help but loose the grin when he sees the person in front of him. Sam is staggering on his feet, tumbling over himself and his words as he points to the Doctor and attempts to stand up to him.

The alcohol stings the Doctor's eyes followed by the smell of vomit but he just stays, watching as this man with dozing eyes promises a fight.

"It's an act!" He mutters but then repeats it to the smokers. "It's all an act! You know that if you_ pre'end_ to be gay she'll become closer to you!"

He hiccups and stumbles and out of respect the Doctor holds out his hand to grasp his elbow. "You alright mate?"

"Mate?!" Sam yells. "Mate?! I ain't your mate! I..." He pauses and suppresses a burp then sways closer to the Doctor's face with a shaking fist. "I'll have you know, Rose fancied me! Yeah!" He poked him in the chest so that he stepped back.

The Doctor was always opposed to violence, of any kind, and he wasn't much in favour of roaring matches either (this afternoon was an exception) besides whenever he did it, Rose would set him straight but now he sensed a new danger nearing. A dark shadow loomed over his shoulders to tell him to beware but he wasn't a coward in fact, he was even offering help to him every time he fell or stumbled over his feet but this wasn't the point. Sam-I-Am-Whose-More-Ape-Than-Man was really going to let out his monkey side.

"She fancied me! That's a claim. I was here first, I collect the prize, you ain't taking her no where, blud!"

"Blood'?" He repeated frowning. "She isn't an object Sam, you should know that. Plus, if she heard you talking about her like that I'm pretty sure you'd be facing some pretty harsh consequences..."

Sam straightened up and pointed again. "I'll fight you for her!"

"I don't fight." The Doctor stated simply, trying to see the humorous side in this jokers actions. But he was getting angry again.

Rose appeared then, running through the doors and pushing past a circle of people the Doctor didn't even notice had been formed.

"What is going on?!" She shouted, pushing herself in between Sam and the Doctor, The Doctor followed her resistance and stepped just rolled his shoulders before clicking his neck to the side._ Jeez..._

"Fight to the death!" He said dramatically. With every crack of his knuckles, the Doctor found a new way to show his disinterest.

"Tell me you're joking!" She said, turning away from Sam to put her closed fist on his chest. "Tell me, _you_ are joking!"

"Ahh! Well, I know it looks bad..." He said, backing away towards the edge of the circle, she approach him in two furious steps.

"No fighting, no defending my honour, no clever retorts or smart remarks, no loosing your temper, no yelling, no roaring and NO FIGHTING!" She shouted causing him to shrink a little.

"It's not defending your honour, I literally do not want this! When do I want violence? The furthest I'd do is perhaps protect my friend's safety or independence?"

"Stop stalling and get ready for a beating!" Sam yelled, pushing his way to Rose, Rose pushed him back with ease. He let his face drop to his chin and for a second or so he looked like a child. The child with chubby cheeks decorated with freckles, the kid with the longer golden hair and the mud smeared across his knees. A child who was struggling to look up from his chin right now.

"Independence?! Don't you go at me about independence!"

"Fine, I was defending your honour earlier and now I felt like doing the same?! That okay?!"

"No!" Rose yelled, pushing him away. "Of course it's not okay!" She was becoming hysterical as she jumped on her tiptoes as a sign that she was to be in charge of the argument.

"It's not like I'm going to _actually_ fight him, Rose. I mean, be serious."

Rose shook her head angrily so that bits of her hair fell out of it's up-do. Sam was still swaying on his feet but was now curling his fist.

"You go over there and you tell him you're not going to fight!"

"I wouldn't anyway!" He whined in exasperation, the crowd were now chanting "fight,fight,fight" impatiently.

"Good!"

"Good."

"Fine!"

"...fine!" He walked closer to Sam who was ready to either punch him or push him. He couldn't tell. The evening was colder and it ran down his throat as if tickling his voice box to prevent him from speaking. Rose had her hand on one hip and was leaning to the side. He was afraid (he would say confident too but there was no way as he walked to this pathetic child of a human standing in front of him with his barfing breath and oversize chest).

"Right, Sam, I'm not going to fight you-"

**_THWACK!_**

The Doctor doubled over holding his nose in agony. He whined in humour, holding on to it as blood trickled down onto his top lip all the while tears were forming at his eyes as he pulled his head back to prevent his nose from gushing out a waterfall of blood. _Holy shit, that's painful!_

_"Doctor!" _Rose yelled, he briefly looked behind to see that she had been engulfed in the crowd and was trying to push her way through to him. He pushed his hand up to stop her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, it's only a broken nose; I'm absolutely fi-"

**_THUMP!_**

"What was that for?!" He moaned now holding his eye. He sucked in a deep intermittent breath and opened the damaged eye wide, trying to blink out the pain all the while refraining from crying. It pulsed around the corner of his eye lid in a dangerous manner limiting to only one eye's view and a bit.

Sam was heaving with excitement, his stumbling form came launching towards him, his shoulders back and his fist poised.

**_Crunch!_**

"Fight me back!" He screamed at the Doctor who was holding onto his ankle as he hoped about the place. The crowd had started to complain. They turned quickly, walking as if they were going to leave the amusement attraction.

"I can't." He answered, his voice think with sympathy but it turned cold in less than a continued to push her way through but was still stuck against the many bodies of slurring teens particularly a burly guy with no hair and his brunette girlfriend with piercings in her chin. "And I won't." He added.

Sam grabbed the Doctor by the lapels of his blazer and pushed him to the floor by making him trip over his outstretched foot.

He tumbled and landed on the floor in disturbing position. He exhaled with a low round of talking laughter, rubbed his lower back using the tips of his fingers and stretched out from it so all that was heard a sickening '_pop_'.

"You can't make me fight you." He said, smiling and he wiped some blood off of his nose.

But Sam was already demanding and throwing him to the floor repeatedly, punching him across the face a few times and trying to kick him, The Doctor` didn't even flinch. Just accepted it, occasionally allowing himself the right to wipe the blood off of affected areas.

"Doctor!"

Sensing his opportunity as Sam stumbled away, heaving over his own knees trying but failing to vomit. Rose ran to The Doctor's side pulling him up with one arm and pulling him to face her with the other.

"Are you okay? Jesus Christ! Doctor? Talk to me? Talk to me!"

"Yeah I'm fine-urgh!" He groaned and leaned against Rose letting her pull his fringe over his face to see whether he was still bleeding. His right eye was circled by a yellow rim with a slight purple edge on the outside. Her fingers slowly stroked his out-of-the-socket nose to which he flinched violently at. His mouth was still bleeding.

"Oh sweet Jesus, are you okay?!"

He waved his hand in retort and smiled dozily at her.

"Tell me you're alright, speak to me!" She cried, pulling his face to look her exactly; eyes to swollen and lumpy eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Sam-I-Am-Whose-More-Ape-Than-Man stood up onto his feet and approach them, yelling something untranslatable. His fists curled as he approach them with a sober stance. The Doctor stood close to Rose as if shielding her but Sam was close by now.

"I'm sorry, man." He said his voice heavy with alcohol but he was looking at Rose a glint of mischief in his eye, the Doctor watched in suspicion. "I'm just drunk."He excused looking down to the floor before letting a smile break through his chapped lips.

"I'm so pissed right now," he laughed and in one swift movement he grabbed Rose's arm pulled her to him and tried to snog her, slyly groping once of her breasts as he did so. Rose shrieked and slapped him so hard that he stepped back. _Was she screaming because of the snog or the grope?_!

"_OH, HELL NO!_" He yelled, grabbing Sam by the shirt and literally throwing him to the wall. The crowd had returned and one again Rose was left in a haze.

It happened in slow motion. His hands curled around the fistfuls of Sam's checkered shirt and with as little force as he could use with his temper, he slammed him round so that he crushed himself against the wall of the music hall. Ironically, the music was still playing, the lights were still thrashing, people were still getting drinks and nibbles before escaping outside to see the real entertainment. Sam groaned as his cheek slapped to the wall and attempted to head butt the Doctor.

**_Crack!_**

The Doctor hadn't moved, but now Sam was writhing in a mixture of anger and pain, his forehead convulsing in motion and a dark crimson liquid escaping from it. His hands, still on the shirt, pulled Sam close.

"Why?" He said simply.

Sam tried to prevent the tears from rolling down his cheeks from the pain, he looked into the deep brown eyes of the Doctor and flinched. "What would've happened if I did what Jimmy did, huh?" He teased threw a rugged breath. The Doctor's face contorted from to deep confusion, to realization, to disgust and repulsion to now fury! "Would you fight then? If I played the Jimmy Stone game?"

The Doctor spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't play games with me because if there's one person you should fear in this circle of people it's me!" He snarled, lifting him up so that he was hanging over his face like a rag doll.

Sam gulped, letting his fear sober up the rest of his body, he was trembling beneath the Doctor's hands, holding his breath as he silently pleaded for his safety.

_'You frightened me' _the voice whispered and so with a healing breath he dropped the boy to the floor.

There was a joint outcry of excitement and disappointment as he limped back to Rose. She scrambled to the front, trying to yell at him to get his attention but from one of the many punches thrown at him,he'd momentarily lost his hearing. _At least I hope it's momentary_.

He was still limping towards her, knowing that she would probably scream at him and cry and evolve into so many arguments about how stupid he was, but this didn't happen.

His head raised up and he caught Rose in the middle of saying something he couldn't read and the next thing he knew was part of Rose's dress was being unzipped.

_Oh Holy Mother of Roasting Marshmallows. _His whole throat closed up, his groin re-awoke and to add to the excitement, he was the only one who had seen it.

The next thing he noticed was that his swollen eye was pressed against the cooling concrete of the floor as a temporary soother. In the back of his mind he heard another crunch but he ignored it, instead letting himself lay there enjoying his brief glimpse of Rose's chest like the old pervert he was temporarily glad to be.


	6. Day Five

The** story is un-beta'd as said many times before; the reviews are really appreciated as are the favourites and the follows. Please keep reviewing they help determine whether I am writing the right stuff which you all like. Also it helps make the following chapters a little bit more personalised if I've worked on an area that you may think could be improved.**

**Thank you very very much for your patience! I love you all, enjoy!**

**Youronlyastory**

* * *

_They're just kids._ He thought to himself, avoiding Rose's confused look as he tried pushing a wayward toddler back towards her. _I can handle kids...I've done it before. _He looked down to find that the same toddler from earlier was looking up at him with large blue eyes. Snot had stained her upper lip and all she did was toddle about in a nappy and a t-shirt and dribble on things.

"Remind me again why I'm helping you babysit?" The Doctor asked. The toddler had been running around him for about 30 minutes and finally, giving up (and feeling a bit sick) he picked it up and dropped it into Rose's arms, staying careful not to touch it for long. He didn't feel like getting sticky hands.

"You're helping because if you don't than you lose the bet and I win and you eat a pear." Smiling she wiped the child's face with a wet wipe and placed her back down on the floor. Unable to talk to him for a while about the previous nights issue she'd dropped it, only bringing similarities up briefly last night before letting him pass out next to her.

* * *

_"Are you okay?!" She says as she pulls him back to his feet, he's breathing really heavily by leaning on the railings trying to regain his energy but against the evenings night, his smile is wide and shining.  
_

_"Fine," he laughs, leaning on to her shoulder a bit as she pulls him up the last flight of stairs, he's clearly in pain just he hides this with his smile._

_She sighs and looks over him again for the fourth time. One side of his face is an in between colour of purple and yellow, his nose is back in place after some intense anxiety and howl of pain and his bottom lip had tripled in size. That was just his facial injuries!_

_"Rose?" He says, feeling giddy as they stumble back to the flat. S__he can feel her cheeks blushing already._

_"What is it, are you in pain?!" _

_"Rose?"_

_She knows what's coming and fears it more than the Daleks._

_"Did you flash me?"_

_"It was only to distract you! I knew you'd faint meaning that he'd have to punch the wall and not your face!" She says hotly, she can't see him gazing into her eyes._

_"So you did flash me?"_

_"Why?" She says pretending to be angry._

_"Just thought I'd imagined it..." _

_"Don't mention it to mum, okay? Not a word!"_

_"Scouts honour." he promises in a mock hand sign. _

_"So you did actually flash me?"_

_"Doctor," she sighs as a warning to drop it. He nods in seriousness but is still grinning enthusiastically._

_ She's a lot better at hiding her smile behind her embarrassment then he is._

* * *

"You said you didn't like children!" The Doctor said, watching as she made faces at the youngest of the three children. At barely three months the child was only just gurgling and blowing bubbles, but Rose doted lovingly on her.

"No, I said they were brats." She argued, catching the randomly screaming toddler and tickling her so that she fell to the floor in a laughing fit. The Doctor threw his hands in the air, taking a seat on the floor opposite Rose and watching as she managed to play with both the children at the same time.

Watching in awe as she played with them and still kept up a conversation with him, he asked the most stupid question to ever leave his mouth.

"Do you want kids?" It kind of fell out like verbal diarrhoea or word vomit.

"Buy me a drink first!" She laughed. "Anyway, shouldn't you be more relaxed at this seeing as...you were..." _Out of practice..._

"Where's the other child?" He'd swept the foreign living room with his eyes and couldn't see another child anywhere other than the two under Rose's arm.

Shrugging, she nodded to the corner behind his head. "Probably taking a dump over there."

He wasn't able to prevent the shudder ripping through him. A young blonde boy was huddled into the corner, a blue dummy hanging out of his mouth and his fists clenched. If he wasn't straining his face so hard so that it went tomato-red, he might have been considered a cute kid.

"He's the eldest?"

"Marlon? Yeah, four years. He doesn't really speak though and it doesn't look like he's going to grow out of the dummy anytime soon..."

The Doctor nodded and stayed careful to keep the boy in the corner of his eye at all times. He looked most likely to be a pyromaniac.

"D'ya want to hold her?" She suddenly asked, picking up the baby and holding her towards the Doctor in a way not unlike The Lion King. He was startled in fear.

"Nahh, it's fine." He held his head away as far as he could without breaking his neck as the toddler returned and sat in between his 'V' shaped legs. Rose persisted.

"Go on," She pleaded giving him those beautiful brown eyes and that sweet, sweet smirk. "You'd be doing me a massive favour, I need to go see if Marlon's alright."

He shook his head. "No, no it's fine. You're doing a good job aunty Rose..."

"Cousin," She corrected still holding the sleeping child towards him. "Please," She whispered, her voice like that irresistible silky texture just encouraging him to give in.

"Can't I go help Marlon?" He moaned. The child beneath him was continuously poking him and his coat repeating in that sickly voice "Woss'at"?

"You want to go help clean the arse of a four year old?"

"Alright," he sighed. "Gimme the baby..."

She'd instructed him to take off his coat first and blazer jacket and had to completely remind on how to hold a child again.

"Like a cradle," she'd encouraged, getting him ready to lay the baby in his arms as if he'd totally forgotten how to do it. He hadn't forgotten, he'd chose not to remember.

"I'm going to drop her, take her back!"He said, panicking slightly. She held her back and then tried again to replace her into his arms. Even Rose could feel him shaking against her.

"Right, now just rock."

"Rock?!" The hysteria in his voice was all too familiar to his own ears as he began to rock.

"The baby, not you; _Jon Bon Jovi_!" He couldn't hide the blush as Rose carefully began to swing his arms gently. He seemed to be doing alright and even managed to walk around a bit. Just like a familiar dream of his, she did the motherly thing and placed his coats on the banister before taking Marlon's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

"Woss'at!" The child beneath squealed as she poked him in the shin smearing some sort of sticky mixture onto his newly washed trousers.

"That's what you call the 'tibula' which is the front bone at your leg...unless you're talking about the clothes in which case you mean 'trousers'"

"Woss'at?!" She repeated as she poked his shoe.

"That's what you call 'stylish'. Can you say 'stylish'? Or 'converse' that's the other form of address"

"Woss'at?"

He was going to get incredibly tired of this.

"That's what you call a 'pen'-wait! That's not a pen! _Bollocks_! Put that down!"

He went to grab it off her but assuming it was a game, she ran into the other room, the new found toy wrapped tight in her hands as she slobbered all over it.

"No! Give it back!"

The child in his arms started to scream then and wriggle about screaming as sharply as possible so that somewhere in the depths of his brain, he heard his eardrums burst. He tried rocking her but it only made her cry more and the other child was still waving the object about preparing for him to chase her.

"Ohh, you are soooo related to Rose! Give that back!" He tried snatching it off her again but she squealed in delight pointing the device at his eye and pressing on the button.

"No!" But it was too late.

_She's incinerated my eyebrow off!_

The child in his arms continued to scream as the _little shite_ started to run about the house, screaming in delight when every appliance fuse blew with a spark of light whenever she pressed the button.

"_Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks!_ No child! Come back! I have banana's!"

_Yeah that's what kids want, fruit!_

Rose peered from out of the bathroom then looked down the direction the Doctor had jogged off in. _Least he was enjoying himself_."Doctor, the light bulb has just blown. Could you...Doctor?"

"If you give me that boring rubbish old pen, I'll give you some really yummy sweeties? Yeah? We all love sweeties!" He grinned as the child dived under the bed in her parent's room.

She squealed the only other variable she knew. "No!"

He had a feeling that the youngest had just re-filled its nappy and could guess by the sudden warmth and the smell as it burnt her nose. Still felt the need to scream in order for him to notice, though.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll deal with you in a minute! Just let me lock your sister up in a cage first! C'mon child-child-child..."He even tried a pathetic attempt at squeaking his lips so that it made a funny noise. Nothing. _Well nothing's going to happen if you start treating it like a cat!_

"Doctor?" Rose's voice had fallen on deaf ears.

"Look kid, if you give me back that pen I'll take you to the land of ponies, you'd like that wouldn't you?!" He could feel himself getting desperate as he'd whimpered; "The land of ponies, maybe?!"

"No!"

"FOR FUCK SAKE!"

"Doctor?!" Rose stood directly in front of him staring around the master bedroom as if to question every sane thought.

"Since when did you swear?"

"Since a child stole my sonic screwdriver! It's designed not to harm!"

He could almost feel her fury as she separated her words into two separate sentences. "YOU. WHAT?! Well, where is she now?"

"Sorry, let me just check my sonic-screwdriver. Oh wait. IT'S BEEN STOLEN FROM A TODDLER!"

"Alright! Calm down, you're just making your situation worse by cursing at them."

"What happened to 'having temper tantrums' or 'I know that kids are brats', huh?!"

"You're the one having the temper tantrum!"

"I am not!" He yelled, stomping his foot and rocking the baby a little too harshly.

"Try being gentler."

"'Gentler'? Rose, I'm missing an eyebrow. Every fuse in the house has just blown, there's a two year old salivating my screwdriver and you want me to be gentler? How about I'll slobber all over your screwdriver and see how gentle you can be?!"

Now he was really becoming hysterical.

She didn't say anything for a second as she scanned the room, listening for the dull buzz of the sonic screwdriver. Nothing. The Doctor however was looking like he was going to pass out, and she felt a pang of regret as she realised she'd left the water spray at home. Well, he'd also looked like he had a permanent raised eyebrow but that could be fixed.

"Try holding her on your shoulder, she might need burping."

"I need burping! You see me crying about it?!" He shut up for minute as he took in the meaning of the words. "That and I can't move her without dropping her..." He admitted, rocking her slower in his arms as she continued to scream.

She tried being a little bit softer with him and slowly helped to manoeuvre the child so that she was facing over his shoulder. This helped soothed the crying and his panicking. For a second or two. That and he'd managed to find a bit of confidence as he swayed with the child. She'd never seen him so panicked by so natural with any child under 10.

"Okay, you keep rocking the baby, I'll look for Emily."

He suddenly had an image of her pointing the device to the back of her throat and pressing the button causing her brain to swell and eventually blow up in a massive explosion.

"Where's the other child?!" He asked suddenly. Rose's face dropped as she thought of how she'd rushed up here leaving the door wide open.

_FOR THE LOVE OF RASSILON!_

"I'll check outside!" Rose said, leaping down the stairs as she headed out the front door.

"I'll check in the garden." The Doctor had to be careful due to currently having a baby draped over his shoulder all the while screaming in his ear. Making sure he checked the garden thoroughly before heading back to inside, he was hit with a bomb of horror as he started reaching for the handle only to find the door was shut and locked.

Tap-tap-tap.

He looked to the window adjacent to the actual back door and there was Marlon and Emily taping on the glass with the screwdriver.

The child screamed louder then and in an attempt to soothe her, he began humming an old Galifrayen tune into her ear. He was more than extremely shocked to find she was silent for the moment and cherishing every second of it, he nearly jumped over the gate as he ran to the front of the house. Finding however, that the youngest had been sick on his shoulder.

Rose looked at him in intense horror as he ran past her at an almost sickening speed.

"Don't you dare tell me-"

Throwing himself at the window but protecting every tiny molecule of matter surrounding the baby, he repeatedly hit his fist against the glass of the front door.

_Like that's going to help, they can't reach the door handle!_

He saw through the third window both the kids giggling manically and pointing as they excitedly watched him boil to the very near end of his patience.

"Doctor!" Rose gasped running up to him as she made a face. "You've got vomit on your-"

He tried to raise an eyebrow at her in a warning but much to his disappointment he found he was raising nothing more than bald skin. He was going to miss that eyebrow.

"Rose," He voice was low and already Rose could feel her abdomen tightening a little. His stance was relating to that of a bull as he carefully lifted the now silent child off his shoulder. "Take the baby!"

She almost fell apart there and then, finishing the idea in her head that he'd grab her chin and kiss her romantically before charging into the enemy yelling something along the lines of "THIS IS SPARTA!"

She carefully lifted the child from his shoulder.

"Wish me luck," he breathed softly against her face.

"Stop being so melodramatic and get in there!" She said rolling her eyes and kicking him forward with a kick of her right leg. She could talk.

He grinned at her, showing his top row of teeth as he suddenly ran and jumped at the door.

He was expecting something a lot different for the cry of heroic gratitude from Rose.

"Are you a complete moron?!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry, did you want to take over and charge at an 8ft door? No? Didn't think so!"

Rose stepped back closer to the window so that the children could see her. She ran her fingers down the glass making them laugh and waved at them. She was a complete natural as she held the baby and gently rocked it to sleep again against her chest. The Doctor caught her giggling with the other two children.

"Whose side are you on?!"

"Hey, at least I'm thinking at something logical like encouraging them into opening the door!"

They made daft and sarcastic faces at each other for a second or two as he'd brought their height into view. "It's a shame they can't reach the door handle then, isn't it!"

"Thank God they have a magic screw-driver then! That'll help!" Rose snapped, poking her tongue out childishly as she murmured to the baby that he was a "very mean man, wasn't he?"

He ignored it as he took several paces back and charged at it again. Nothing. Just a sore shoulder.

"Right," Rose began grabbing his tie so that he was forced to follow her."Look up!"

A window within climbing distance stood in broad daylight above his head as if gloating as the net curtains billowed out. His eye began to twitch and he rubbed the pain of his arms and shoulder and looked upwards.

"You didn't feel like mentioning this before?" The sentence was so sarcastic that the Doctor was half convinced he meant it as a genuinely sweet question. Rose narrowed her eyes and held the child's head to the crook of her neck, humming something in an effort to keep her asleep.

"No, actually. I thought you could do with having some sense knocked into you!" She said nodding to him and the door. He didn't feel like he had a right to answer that.

Climbing into the window took him around about two minutes. He was a good climber and lucky for them the window was low down, too. Rose stood alongside the door, preparing for him to open it but not before checking it first.

She'd pushed the handle down and opened the door.

The Doctor looked at her from the middle of the stairs. It was the first time since his eyebrow mishap that Rose had seen him ,face on and she was howling with laughter by the time he'd tried frowning at her. To make things worse, Emily just ran up and handed her the screwdriver followed by Marlon's company who took one look at the Doctor and burst into a fit of giggles. Staring into space he tried to drop all hints of laughter as Rose hand him his screwdriver soaked in saliva and tiny teeth marks. Rose who now even had the baby giggling too, laughed heartily and took the kids into the living room, even he couldn't stop from laughing now.

After playing with them for a while and feeding them dinner (which was a complete disaster in terms of 'here's the train choo, choo' and so was changed in the Doctor's suggestion to 'here comes the time machine vworp, vworp') the kids were bathed and put to bed. Kind of, the youngest refused to sleep and so the Doctor without any suggestion or hesitation brought her down with him and rocked her to sleep. Rose cleared up for a bit and then turned the T.V on only to find within minutes the Doctor and the baby; Kiera were sound asleep by her side.

She moved to the arm chair and picked up his ankles so that he was lying down properly with Kiera tucked into the safety of her arms. She placed the throw over both of them and discarded his shoes so he could literally just enjoy a moment's peace.

Rose's phone went off then and when she'd answered, she wasn't surprised to hear it was her auntie's voice on the other end of the line. Though her joking stopped when she listened to what had to be said.

"What did she say?" The Doctor whispered once Rose hung up and she was surprised to find he was awake though he hadn't moved.

"She said traffic is awful and so she and Dean are going to stop at a motel and spend the night there. She asked if we could look after the kids for the night and perhaps tomorrow depending on traffic again."

"What did you say?"He asked quietly and Rose had the feeling he was falling asleep again.

"What do you think I said?"


	7. Day Six

**Like always, this story is unbeta'd and so you should guess about the mistakes right now XD**

**This one is yet another chapter that I was surprised to be writing but I'm still quite proud of. I hope you enjoy it and keep reviewing (please) so again I know if it's still a good story to your opinion. **

**All the reviews are amazingly helpful and kind as it's giving that inspiration to keep me entertaining you all and making me feel that little bit proud of my own writing piece. Please keep doing so, informing me on your thoughts of your feelings on what you've just read etc. The follows and the favourites are loved too!**

**You're all fantastic! So, Allons-y**

**Youronlyastory xx**

"Doctor?" It was a soft whisper rather than her normal voice. Relaxing as an oncoming wave and as smooth as hot sand.

"Hmm?" He didn't want to ruin the dream; he didn't want to ruin how comfortable he was on the sofa with the child tucked under his arms as he imagined what he and Rose might get up to once back in the TARDIS. _Not that way..._

"C'mon, we might as well go up to bed."

Eyes flitting open in an instant; he carefully held the sleeping child in his arms and stood up to where she was standing.

"Bed?" He'd whimpered as his belly started to fizz inside and his knees went jellified. "We don't have a bed?" _But we can make a bed of the floor, if you like? Or a fort? Or we could just shag senseless and hope the baby doesn't wake? Stop it Doctor, that wasn't funny!_

She rolled hers eyes and tucked an escaped strand of blonde hair out of her face. "I know that but we can't just refuse sleep because it's not our house."

He went to say something but couldn't find the words so just let Rose tow him to bed, trying not to think of the other ways he could interpret it. Once he laid a still sleeping Kiera in her cot, he looked to Rose who was still laughing at him.

"Can't you fix it?"She asked joyfully as she ran her thumb over the place where his eyebrow used to be.

"I washed the sonic-screwdriver so it's still drying..." He waited for her laughter to die down again. "So no, not for now"

She frowned as if gloating that she still had two of her eyebrows perfectly in place. "Well, for now we could always draw one on?"

He was trying to say 'no' and how it would be a 'bad idea' but Rose had already pushed him to the wall, eyeliner in hand.

"Rose...Rose that's not needed-ROSE!"

But it was too late. She was already pushing him the wall and drawing on his face as he tried to squirm out of her reach.

"Just to make sure if I wake up in the night, I don't scream the house down from fright." She said, a hint of humour in her voice.

The Doctor didn't find it funny. He glared at her with one normal smooth eyebrow and some sort of wobbly mistake pretending to be the other eyebrow. She gestured to the bed then as a form of invitation to which he didn't answer and carefully started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Should we really be staying in their bed-I mean. It's not exactly our bed is it? I don't want to go around and be all like-HOLY SHI-p? ..." He tried turning around trying to hide all aspects of his shaken expression as the blush grew on his cheeks. She was undressing. She was _undressing. She was undressing to get into bed next to me without a shirt. _

"No point sleeping in our clothes, they'll just get all crumpled E.T.C."

"Well can't we quickly go pick up something from your house?!" His palms and forehead began to sweat and he carefully tried to forget the image of her, naked, inviting him to bed. Not that she was naked. Not that he didn't want her naked. _You've really got to stop this!_

"Doctor, it's nearly half 10 at night. All the buses have stopped by now and I'm not walking three miles across town just to pick up some pyjamas. I man. We're adults. Surely we can just get on with it!"

He tried to make an argument but all he was doing was facing the wall; mumbling and he knew, he just knew that if he was to turn around right now and see her slouching, hand on hip with only her jeans and that purple bra which he knew had to count as some version of raunchy underwear, he might faint.

"It's one night Doctor, you won't even notice. You'll be too busy sleeping." She stated matter of factly.

He tried to say something but he was just babbling incoherently. He didn't really see why he was complaining. _It was Rose asleep next to him. Practically naked. Seemed like a reasonable human trait to deal with._

"If you think you're coming to bed in that suit you can think again" She wasn't even looking at him when she said it which made it a lot more appealing. And mysterious. _And incredibly sexy!_

_Oh dear Lord, I think I just convulsed...STOP IT! You're making the situation worse for yourself._

"What's wrong with the suit?!" he dropped the duvet so he could no longer see the outline of her curves of her back and began taking off his tie.

"A: You've barely worn anything else other than the suit through the week and it's gotten dirty too many times for me to want to sleep next to it and B: You wear than to bed; you'll over heat." He was a little grateful that she wasn't facing his direction as she said this because he wasn't able to wipe the smirk off his face but she turned around briefly just as he was fiddling with his trouser zip, to add "And so will I". He didn't seem to notice.

He made a face to himself which Rose ignored and then climbed into the bed. Grateful it was larger than Rose's; he almost spread out a little watching Rose's structure as she breathed into sleep. Several times he just couldn't resist the urge and ended up tracing the middle of her back as she shuddered and leaned into his fingertips. Yet as she slowly drifted into sleep, he had no choice but to follow.

An hour later he was awoken by the cry of Kiera and having no choice as Rose was asleep and looking exhausted, he jumped out of bed to comfort her. It was a little easier to be comfortable knowing that Rose was asleep and so couldn't see him in his underwear but it also helped with Kiera as he knew he couldn't just pass her over like he'd tried to do all morning.

He swayed with her gently which seemed to help until Marlon came running into the room covered in some sort of mess. The Doctor tried straining his eyes to make out what it was dripping from the boy's t-shirt but with the darkness outside and the blown light bulbs in the house. He'd just have to guess.

Marlon led The Doctor-still in only his underwear and not feeling too worried about it all the while Rose was asleep- back to his room and as he stood outside the door a rancid smell hit him full pelt in the face. He couldn't quite believe he hadn't noticed it before from the other room as the putrid aroma was so strong and so thick that he could feel a way of nausea trying to push its way up his throat.

On deeper inspection he noticed that Marlon-hair an array of blonde madness- was trying not to cry. He was still dribbling at the mouth trying to let the taste of it fall out of his mouth and on to his pyjama shirt with the rest of his dinner. The Doctor, still hushing Kiera back into sleep and rocking, gently soothed him by rubbing his back as he clung onto the Doctor's bare leg smearing saliva and vomit onto it.

Reaching for a light switch and almost jumping in joy when he found it worked, he looked around the room. His eyes burnt from the sting of the smell so that he could almost taste it as he looked at the walls –previously a light blue now smeared in mush- and the bedding.

Keeping the crying baby on his shoulder and grabbing a bucket quickly from the kitchen, he laid Marlon on the sofa of the living room and surrounded him with cushions and the throw with the bucket place strategically under his head.

"Now if you feel like you're going to throw up, in there" He pointed to the bucket and ruffled his hair as he nodded his eyes watering a little. "Don't be afraid. It's just your belly getting rid of all the nasty stuff. Now I'm going to go back upstairs but don't be frightened to come get me or Rose if you're ill again, okay?"

He just nodded, falling into sleep as the Doctor returned upstairs, dragging with him a bucket of cleaning supplies and thankfully a calm child. Returning Kiera back to the cot and hoping to God she wouldn't wake up again, he began to clean Marlon's room. Doing so until his eyes, nose and throat burnt with the smell of cleaning products.

Rose walked past sometime in the night originally journeying to the bathroom but shocked to find him scrubbing at the floor viciously, arse in the air with only a sheet of very, very thing material as a form of underwear. She thought about maybe making him jump by zapping the insides of his chest but thought better of it seeing as they were both barely clothed and seeing how easy it was for her to get carried away.

The walls had been cleaned, the bedding was in the wash and the floor had been cleaned till it looked completely immaculate and smelt like the flowers from an air freshener. He thought about maybe returning to back to bed but felt too guilty to leave the four year old on his own so returned down stairs. Feeling as though he'd slept enough for about four years he gave up on the idea of sleep and waited for something to happen and it did.

Looking at the clock to find it was nearly midnight, he shuffled into a better position. Emily came downstairs, thumb in mouth and rubbing her large blue eyes, tiredly. She didn't say anything just jumped onto the sofa and curled up to her brother all the time smiling a silly grin at the Doctor until she too fell asleep.

*Feeling a little too shocked to say anything he was watched at the two of them slept, curling into each other's warmth.

Within half an hour, the baby started crying again and the Doctor found himself returning upstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible as Rose slept, and bringing the now lively child back down stairs with the other two.

He played with her for a bit, trying to teach her to say "Earth and Clom and Raxicorricofallipatorious" (which was a long shot yet encouraged) but was disappointed as she just squirmed playfully and laughed at him. He'd given up after a while and just started puffing his cheeks out at her, glasses perched on nose as he somehow managed to read the paper from the corner of his eye, as well.

Rose, feeling the emptiness of the bed around two hours later, looked round the room to find she was totally alone. Not even Kiera was in her coat. She got up, grabbed the Doctor's shirt and walk gently through the bedrooms. No one was in their room. Feeling a smile play on her lips, she walked downstairs to find all of them asleep.

The Doctor had the child resting into his stomach with his head thrown back breathing delicately and his glasses falling off his nose. The other two were cuddled up on the sofa, a random bucket below Marlon's as he slept and the morning light just streaming through the window onto their faces.

Feeling a little left out, she cradled Kiera in her arms and slotted herself like a perfect puzzle piece into the Doctor's arms. She tucked herself deep into the crevices of his chest, tucked her head under his chin` and curled up tight. Her heart was racing madly at the thought of them lying together practically naked and she herself nearly groaned when he, still in the depths of unconsciousness, pulled her legs up onto his and kept his hand gently on her thigh to stop them falling for the rest of the night.

_Is that me moaning? Is that me? It can't be me, I have 99.9999% perfect self control I can tell when I'm groaning or not. That is a really familiar voice though...and I'm the only male in the house. Sort of. Maybe it is me? Maybe I am groaning? I have nothing to groan about? I'm not thinking of anything. But I am sweating. And my pulse and heartbeat is ridiculously fast. Not to mention the heat and the growing sensation of my-oh shit!_

Opening his eyes, he could only see a mass of blonde hair and shifting further, he practically got the surprise of his whole existence. He had to strain to stop himself from ejaculating right there and then when he found Rose sitting on him, literally on _him_. This caused an even larger groan to vibrate from the depths of his groin through to his throat where he shifted causing an unbelievable shock of pleasure to jolt through him making him throw his head back again, trying with all his strength to stop the complete moan of pleasure escape his lips. That and her mouth was just there, _there barely millimetres from his own_! He could literally breathe and they'd be snogging.

_For God sake, she was only just sitting on him and pouting at him. That and she had underwear and his shirt on, was it that really anything to get excited about? Three layers of clothing between her and me?! Skimpy underwear, though and that mouth...Oh dear God._

Clenching as hard as he could, he tried to think of anything, anything that would get his mind of her artfully placed thighs and her perfectly round-_UGH! Distraction._

An icy and chilled bucket of water drowned his libido as soon as Kiera started to cry again. He moved so that Rose had the entire armchair to herself, and picked up Kiera from the depths of her arms trying again to calm her down a little bit. Hiding in the kitchen, far out of the scenery of Rose and her beautifully displayed body, he placed Kiera into one of the high chairs and began trying to cheer her up. Nothing worked. He made silly faces, told her a story, sung to her but she kept crying. It was only until she started gumming his little finger (much to his distaste) that he realised what she wanted.

"As soon as Rose wakes up, she'll feed you. For now I have to work out a plan to somehow scrub the dried vomit off my leg hair and retrieve my clothes without Rose seeing me, or even thinking that I exist." He suddenly shivered at the realisation that she'd seem him _(PRACTICALLY NAKED)_ when she'd curled up in his lap.

He tried taking his finger back but she threatened to cry so he just let her have it.

"S'fine. Not like I need that finger, honestly kid, if I could, I'd break it off for ya, but that'd be painful and a pretty freaky way to start the day so how about you go back to sleep and I hide from your unbelievably beautiful baby sitter whom is currently filling every thought of mine with her perfect self. Hmm is that a good idea?" His whisper was becoming a little scarier and he looked deep into the baby's eyes "Please?"

There was nothing as she continued to slime all over his finger causing him to wretch and heave. He tried pleading but she just giggled at him, continuing to clamp his finger with her non-existent teeth.

"Wass'at?!"

Grinning with relief he patted Emily's shoulder. "I have never been so glad to see you, kid!"

"Wass'at?!" She wasn't even pointing to anything, just said it as his face began to fall suddenly realising that she could help him in no way possible.

"You've got no other variations have you? Because in all honesty, you sound like a broken record." He jokingly poked his tongue out at her, straining to see if Rose was still asleep. Yep, of course she was.

"Bullocks"

Eyes suddenly alert, he imagined in his head how it would be if his head happened to explode there and then.

"You're telling me that you couldn't say stylish? Or Shoes? But you can say 'bullocks'?! How is that fair!"

"Bullocks..." She giggled, poking him in the knee as he squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger; trying to ignore it. "Bullocks..."

She was testing his patience and winning. _DARN KID'S_

"Bullocks!"

Turning to face her, he gave his most obvious and serious face. "No! That is a naughty word! Bad, bad...thing...pet...child...Emily! That's it, that's your name! Bad Emily!" He said; using his free hand to point at her.

Looking down to her face, it took him a few minutes to take in how stupid he was. She was totally blank at first as if tempted to laugh and then, of course. She screamed the bloody house down and ran to Rose for comfort.

"No come back, don't wake her up! I'm sorry!" He waited a few seconds to whisper "bollocks" to himself and suddenly remembering the other child, turned to her as well. "Don't you start saying that either!"

Then of course, she started crying. He could beat Daleks easy, he could save the human race without even having to think it through, he could stop an alien invasion using only his mouth yet give him a child and suddenly he was the world's worst person.

"Oh don't you cry as well!" But it was too late, she started screaming, and Emily was screaming then Marlon was woken up so he started crying and then Rose was giving him a dazed look and-. Oh crap, Rose. He jumped behind the wall and yelped.

"Don't move! Just stay exactly where you are!" He was again trying to calm the baby down as he said this but was going as flush as a beetroot.

"What? What do you mean don't move?! Why what have you done?!" Her worried voice yelled.

He heard her pick up Emily and comfort her and Marlon while threatening to cross his boundary line.

"Nothing I just don't want you to see me...you know..." He mumbled, his ears burning and intense heat radiating from his cheeks down to his ankles.

"Really? You weren't complaining last night!"

His accidental squeal of disbelief left his mouth as he again tried to talk his way out of it but got of muddle up with the words." No...it's I-urh-Erm-a-You-neeaaahh! I didn't-" It didn't even occur to him to argue that he was in fact complaining last night.

Peering out into the door way he handed her the baby first and then ran upstairs into the bathroom trying to hide from her stares. Rose followed but stopped outside the door.

"You have vomit on your leg!" She shouted through the door

"Oh really? Thanks for that I hadn't noticed"

"You have vomit on your leg so you might as well have a shower!" Rose yelled, almost too tempted to burst through the door and have it out with him. _And by that, she didn't mean an argument._

"I'm not showering in someone else's house!"

"You showered in mine!"

"That's because I had a Slitheen face!"

"Tell me something new!" She listened again to hear the insulted squeal of shock.

"Anyway, they don't think they'll be back till four so you've got around eight hours to kill! That and you could do with a shower."

He mumbled something along the lines of 'thanks' as Rose carefully listened to the sound of the shower being put on. She'd fixed the other two up with breakfast; careful to give Marlon only plain food after conjuring up the evidence of the bucket etc and was about to fix up some of the baby food when she took note of her attire.

The moment he stepped into the warm water, he'd dropped all of his guilty conscience and simply just enjoyed the heat. He used some rich-in-moisture soap for men and even thought about shaving until he remembered he wasn't at home. He was basically just enjoying the shower when he'd looked through the deliberately misty shower door and had to stop himself from fainting.

Rose was stripping off...

She panicked when she heard him slip over and yelled to him to see if he was alright, she had a feeling that approaching him might course him to faint again and despite feeling a sensation of pure success at her attempts at flirting whenever this happened, she decided that it would be best if he didn't faint so as she didn't have to look after the children on her own.

"ROSE?!"

"I was giving you back your shirt! And thought I might as well get changed as the deodorant and stuff is in here!"She said to his back, a little afraid that he was trembling with anger.

Meanwhile, he was facing the wall side of the shower, hoping and praying that she couldn't see anything from the middle of his stomach, downwards especially if he happened to turn around. She managed to somehow get dressed while still holding the child in her arms while he was frozen on the spot like a weeping angel who happened to be trembling because they had to try very hard to not think of their downstairs department.

He still hadn't calmed down properly by the time he got out of the shower and was even finding it hard to try feed Kiera with glancing towards Rose every so often.

The rest of the day was a little hectic as they tided the mess and put the bedding pack on Marlon's bed and kept all three happy, satisfied and occupied but other than that the day was quite easy. Yet as soon as they got home, the pair of them collapsed onto the sofa, offering only snippets of conversation to Jackie, curious to know how the Doctor got on, until them both fell asleep again.


	8. Day Seven

**You know what I'm going to write, so you probably don't even have to read this but still. UNBETA'D**

**This is the second to last chapter and before it ends I just want to say a unbelievably large thank you to all the amazing support for the story, the beautiful reviews and the patience. Every review I've had, I've tried to reply to personally, they are a large help and I don't know what I would have done without them.**

**This by rights should have been the last chapter but I feel I owe it to you all just to give you a last one as a final finish.**

**Please keep reviewing, please keep following and favourite-ing until the final moment. Not long now.**

**All my appreciation to you beautiful legends ,**

**Youronlyastory xxx**

* * *

"Something's definitely wrong with me..." He sighed looking to the ceiling of the flat. There was domestic and then there was just lazy and even Jackie could see what side they were verging on.

"Why's that?" She answered, her thumb rubbing his own as they held hands.

"All I seem to be doing is sleeping,"

"Welcome to my world," She muttered, giggling slightly.

Once they'd re-awoken again yesterday, he'd been reminded of the eyebrow incident and had to carefully sonic the hairs of his eyebrow by exceeding the growth speed. Luckily Rose was there to tidy it up a bit with a pair of eyebrow pliers things which hurt like hell but made him look less like a cave man called Doug and more like himself.

"S'not so bad." He said after a while, still avoiding her face as if counting every star to his memory.

"What isn't?" She asked. His palm had begun to sweat beneath hers, his finger tips playing a foreign tune on the back of her hand as he held it tightly

"Your world. S'not so bad."

"Yeah?" He met her gaze then, rolling his eyes upward as a smile crossed his face.

"Yes."

A little while later, she'd left to do the original shopping her mum had asked of her, leaving The Doctor alone with Jackie. They didn't exactly hit it off at first meaning a cold silence filled the room as they drunk their tea and stared idly at the television.

"How long has it been for you?"

The Doctor looked up from the cake mixer he'd been re-sonic-ing and shifted his glasses. He didn't really want to answer for fear she'd scream something at him or maybe throw her mug at his head.

"Maybe in a few weeks I'll take her back to her twenty-first birthday..."

She nodded silently, still keeping her eyes on the T.V. "That's ages away..." It wasn't but she still felt the need to say it just so he knew the loss she had to deal with. The Doctor ignored her.

"Are you..." She let it die out as the Doctor continued to hiss the sonic screwdriver at the stupid appliance. He'd probably broken it before hand anyway so there was little point in trying to pretend he knew what he was doing. Still, he was nothing if not determined.

"Are you sh-. Ugh Never mind." She imagined him fussing over her then, demanding to know what she was trying to say but she was forgetting entirely his alien nature, literally. She'd realised he was never interested. For God sake, he was still wearing his coat and his jacket, his tie was scruffy and his hair a mess as it sprung away from his face, his eyes all the while looking deep into the insides of the appliance forgetting entirely his existence.

"Are you shagging my daughter?" She demanded finally, catching him so off guard that he literally burnt the top of his finger turning it to charcoal as smoke began to rise of it.

"Ye-ouch!Wow, that is painful!" He yelled.

Dropping the appliance he ran to the kitchen sink and held his trembling hand under the cold water, whimpering and complaining when it fizzed and spat at him. Jackie hadn't moved, she didn't even bother to turn round, just mentioned something calmly about 'fire' as the fire alarm blared in alarm right above his head.

"Swatting it with a tea-towel helps..."

Behind her, he was jumping and yelping in pain all the while trying to return the fire alarm back to its dormant state by throwing material at it as well as trying to find some sort of cool jelly to place on his finger. 'Course they were nothing like the TARDIS and had no useful supplies whatsoever.

Taking the seat again in exasperation he threw his feet back onto the coffee table and continued to buzz the appliance in his hand totally ignoring the fact he'd nearly incinerated his hand off.

"Fire alarms still going off," She said, sounding unimpressed and turning the volume of the television up a bit higher.

"Noticed," he replied and continued working.

The alarm's shrill scream grew in volume, burning into the pair's ears as they pretended they couldn't hear it. It screamed through the entire flat, chilling them both to the bone as they imagined it was part of everyday life.

Within ten minutes, four firemen rushed through the door ready to put out the fake fire as they charged into the kitchen.

"Your boy's are here..." He mumbled still not moving an inch.

"Would've thought they'd be more your type."She replied, also in the same position with her foot elevated on a corner of a cut off sofa which they tried to fool the Doctor into thinking it was called a 'puffé'

"Well they probably are, they don't go for those who look around 65 plus..."

"I'm forty!" She said, her voice getting hysterical as he imagined it might.

"Keep telling people that and they might take you back home"

She sneered at him. "Mental asylum is that?!" She muttered sarcastically.

"I believe they call it a care home..."

He'd completely ignored every fireman as they continued to yell in his face until one guy physically pulled him round to look at him. It seemed, lucky for him; they hadn't taken note of the tiny conversation between Jackie and the Doctor.

"Look Sir, fire alarms are a real life saver, if your one is faulty you should be getting it checked right away! Just so we save a bit of time when attending real emergencies!" He was severe and harsh as he pushed his shoulder, demanding an answer as to why he didn't do anything to prevent them from being called out.

He managed to sign to them 'I'm deaf' much to Jackie's anger and added "and she's crazy..." while jabbing his thumb in her direction. Well, at least he wasn't lying completely.

Dropping all humour she showed him a hand sign of her own, a very angry and rude type-human one that he felt he had the right to ignore. It only meant some pathetic curse so he didn't respond. If he'd really wanted her to feel stupid, he would have signed back in the language of the Dronemites who felt it polite to smash glass over visitors or friend's heads as a sign of welcome. Some of their other greetings including setting fire to an individual's home or hair and taking the money of an individual as a sign of trust.

There was silence again once the firemen had left; they'd given them a written voucher for a new fire alarm as well as a warning. Neither of them even bothered to see them out the door.

"You still didn't answer me..."

"Sorry I was too busy burning my fingers off or lying to fireman please do continue with the random nonsense that I just love to hear!"

"Alright, there's no need to get arse-y."

Again it turned silent, both of them emitting a rather large feeling of disgrace as they continued doing whatever they were doing.

"_Are _you shagging my daughter..."

"Not right this minute." He'd been slightly prepared for a repeat despite the blush on his cheeks and so braced himself from the impact. He could have sworn that he could hear her seethe with anger. "No" He considered after a long while, suddenly remembering that he'd seen a rounder's bat somewhere in the house. "I'm not". Her sigh of relief was almost like a blade across his skull.

"Oh, well that's alright..." Her smile grew a little bit and he almost wanted to tear it off.

"Have you ever thought about...?" He was determined not to quite answer that question, knowing his voice would betray him just like his blush had.

"No Jackie, we're not together," He sighed, nearly burning his finger off again.

"D'you wanna be?"

Again, he didn't answer, the lump in his throat choking him slightly and the blush burning his cheeks._ OF COURSE I BLOODY WANT TO BE!_

"Because with Rose, you've got to be...trusting, you've got to lend her that support and that comfort and you've got be honest with her, completely honest...you've got-"

"And I don't know that?!"

"Well, I don't exactly see you all...together like."

_I'm working on it..._

"So you threaten to punch me and remind me constantly of how much you hate because I fell asleep at your daughters side and then now you're telling me how to get with her?"

There was a pause before she said, "I don't hate you ". He was surprised to hear it but feeling the moment was too sentimental to argue with, he dropped his retort.

"Nice to know"

"I don't want her to be alone or worse be with someone who she doesn't love and who doesn't love her properly. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to make my daughter happy."

"Join the club; we have mugs and t-shirts..."

"Doctor," She sighed, looking at him now "I'm serious, I want her happy but I don't want her lost. I don't want her to go missing and I never see her again."

"It won't happen. Rose isn't like that..." She caught his gaze refusing to let it drop until he heard what she had to say.

"Do you love her?"

"Darn it. Jackie your stupid appliance is just broken, if I put it back together it'll still work but the speed will increase to about 300% faster. Is that alright?"

"Not really but I've got no choice...Do you love her...?"

"Have you got any marmalade, I'm starved!" Standing up he walked into the kitchen, searching and finding nothing but bananas and banana milkshake. _Why did Rose allow him that much money to waste?!_

"You keep avoiding my questions..."

He raised an eyebrow to the back of her head, poking his tongue out and making a stupid face.

"There's a mirror in here you know." She said, he stopped abruptly and turned back to the kitchen cabinets looking for something to eat. "I mean, girls love dates. That's one of the best ways to win a girls heart." He grinned a little as he listened to her talking, remembering the chips from their first date and how she wouldn't let him forget that she paid and still pays for most of their take out-food.

"Oh and I'm popping out later, I'll be back around saying about half ten-eleven..."

"Why are you going out?!" He scoffed, a little surprised at her sudden encouragement at all things romantic.

"Because I have friends, now do you want my help or not?!"

He thought about it for a second or two then retreated back to the living room, head hung in shame, his hands in his pockets and his feet dragging across the carpet mumbling a "Yes" as quietly as possible.

***.*.*.*.***

When Rose returned, arms full of shopping and barely making it through the door; she wasn't surprised to hear the both of them arguing. _Leave 'em alone for two hours_, she thought, _and world war three starts._

"Are you mad?!" He yelled, pointing to the T.V as some film was previewing.

"What?! It's just not a very good show!" Jackie yelled back, trying with all her might to hide her smile. She was doing well, Rose was verging on the need to bang both their head together but after the pain she endured from that the other day, she decided it wouldn't be fair.

"Sherlock Holmes is a legend! They are the root inspiration for most crime detective films and novels nowadays! Excluding Agatha Christie of course because she's brilliant."

"They get old easily. It's just the same idea repeated in every type of boring!"

Sighing Rose dumped the bags on the floor. "Seriously? Two hours and you're still arguing, you were arguing when I left?!"

"She started it! She doesn't like Sherlock Holmes!"

Rose rolled her eyes and gave him a smile, dropping the change into her mum's hand as she walked into the kitchen and started unpacking the goods she'd brought.

Jackie stared at him with a raised eyebrow until he got it.

"Oh! Do you want any help with that?" He asked, walking into the kitchen to find her reaching to place things on shelves much too high for her reach.

"Sure, could you put the contents of that bag in the fridge, please?" He nodded and started to unpack, carefully trying to talk without totally freaking out since his chat with her mum.

"Last day" She whispered gleefully, her eyes burning with joy as she looked at the clock.

"Yeah...Don't s'pose you wanna do something later. Me and you ...as like...normal." He waited for a moment or two but realised she was waiting for him to continue. "Just, your mum's going to visit 'Bev' or someone so I thought we could...well yeah. Hang about."

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

***.*.*.***

Once Jackie had left for her friends and Rose had tidied up a bit, the Doctor walked into the kitchen and began the process of trying to make a three course meal.

"You've taken your coat off," Rose noticed in surprise, poking his arm on the fabric of his shirt. "And your jacket..."

"Means I'm working hard," he grinned trying to sonic open the tin of soup in his hands. Rose took it off him , pulled out a can opener, undid it and handed it back to him. He grinned sheepishly, leaning on the side of the counter and watching her with those curious eyes.

"What's playing?" She asked as he buzzed the screwdriver at the CD player.

He shrugged. "It's from a playlist on your phone...Managed to sync it to...well you know all that." She smiled and rolled her eyes watching as he continued to grab bowls and glasses.

"So what's all this for? The table, the candle, the music?" She asked watching as he hummed to the song.

"We could meet her, you know." He nodded towards the CD player.

"Who, _Avril Lavigne_?!" Rose asked laughing at the image in her head as 'When you're gone' filled the room. She didn't even want to know how he suddenly grown to the artist but she pictured it was something that came out of rummaging through her belongings.

"Sure, once back home"

She'd never heard him call the TARDIS his home before and it almost saddened her to think how bad he was missing it. But a bet's a bet.

"So, where next?" She asked, holding her wine glass in hand as she seated herself at the table. He soniced the candle to light the flame.

"We could go anywhere, we could go back, visit Shakespeare or we could go visit new, New Earth again? Or...anything?" _Or we could stay in the TARDIS forever and suddenly fall unexpectedly and totally in love?_

"Me and you," She grinned, raising her glass.

"You and me," He chimed, clinking his glass with hers. She took a sip from the rim and nearly spat the drink from her mouth in total laughter.

"Wine?!" She laughed amazed as he shrugged at her.

"What? I know a thing or two about grapes..." He smiled, watching her glass as she placed it down on the table, still breathing heavily with laughter.

"You don't drink wine?!" She said in amazement watching as he gulped down his own.

"Mine's _Vimto_," He laughed; poking his tongue out so that she could see it turning to a purple shade.

"Makes sense. What's that humming?"

"Microwave," He shrugged.

She just looked at him as slowly he took in what he said, his eyes widened as he looked to her in horror.

"Damn! Stay here!"

He tentatively walked into the Kitchen, armed with the blue glow of the Screwdriver as he tried to move closer towards the microwave. It only had three seconds left but as he reached his hand out ready to throw open the door, the whole appliance exploded in a blur of white to orangey red, throwing him backwards as an array of soup and microwave pieces attacked him.

"Doctor!"

"I'm fine, it's fine. Microwave just..." He explained with his hands showing her how it kind of exploded.

"There's soup on the walls," She sighed, thinking about how her mum might rip off her head once she took note of the mess.

"Yeah, its fine, I'll fix that..."

She laughed a little as he muttered something about 'next course'.

Yet as he opened the oven door, he was burnt in the face with a gust of heat and blackened pasta.

"Stupid Disney being stupid with all the 'meatballs and the pasta' and '_Buena Notre'_ nonsense!" She began to take a step towards him but he stopped her.

"Don't move, there's going to be millions of splinters from the microwave all over the floor and you've only got socks on. You might hurt yourself"

She wiggled her toes but didn't cross the threshold of the kitchen. Yet he on the other hand grabbed the bowl of dinner and burnt his hand as he did so.

"Ye-OUCH!" He squealed, snatching his hand back and cradling it in his other hand. Rose ran to his side, grabbing his hand as she did so and placing it under the tap.

"Hey! I told you not to come in here!" She rolled her eyes in response.

"Says the person who's burnt his hand, as well as dinner, somehow."

"I haven't burnt dinner," He lied, voice rising in pitch like it did whenever he lied to Rose.

"Then why is it smoking?"

"Smoking? Ahhh, balls!"

Exactly on time, the fire alarm went off. Screeching into their ears as the repeated beats turned into one continuous squeal, he squeezed his hands over her ears.

"Fire alarms going off!" he mouthed, leading her as delicately as possible towards the table in the living room.

She removed his hands. "Thanks but you're not quite superman," She laughed, wafting the smoke away from the fire alarm as it pierced his ears for a second time today.

"Not superman?!" He huffed, making a face as if to say 'stuff you'. He was standing, looking at her, arms folded and leaning mostly on one leg. His freckles were hidden by a black cloud and his glasses were slipping off his nose.

"Not superman." She agreed, laughing but still trying to get the ridiculous fire alarm to behave.

"Fine, enjoy your swatting," He grinned and shuffled past her, hands (deliberately) on her waist as he moved her out the way. He was taller, and had a magic screwdriver, if he couldn't turn the stupid thing off then she'd doubt the validity of anyone else.

"Alright, it was a joke. I'm sorry," She was laughing but began to cough at little bit as the smoke soaked her windpipe. He was leaning in her chair, newspaper beneath his nose as he read and tried to disguise his coughing as a murmur of agreement to the news. He didn't say anything, just tried to hide his smile as the laughter and smoke tickled his chest.

"Alright! Your my hero! Now fix it please,"

He grinned, throwing the newspaper down, and moving her gently aside again as he began to change the frequency of the screwdriver. It had been misbehaving ever since being slobbered on and took slower than usual to find the right setting.

The shrill bleep of the alarm was so loud and so threatening that it was almost turning Rose deaf as he tried to sonic it only to have it raise its volume, detecting some disturbance.

"Can't you fix it?!" She screamed over the noise, now placing her hands as tightly as she could over her ears like he'd tried to do. He tried to say something to her but she obviously couldn't catch any of the words as they were being swallowed by the alarm noise.

"Lousy superhero!" She teased as he pushed the screwdriver to every angle of the stupid case. In response, he said something, flicking his screwdriver towards her as emphasis of his warnings but again, the words were lost.

By the time he'd finally got it to stop, the door was thrown open and for the second time today, a bunch of fireman came rushing into the kitchen.

Rose was thrown out the way as the same man from the morning started shouting at the Doctor. Much to her disbelief he started to do sign language, in response_; SIGN LANGUAGE?! _She managed to catch 'beautiful' as she'd seen it imitated on a children's programme but stared in shock as the man now approached her.

"Your deaf friend," he began, patting a little too violently the Doctor on the shoulder. "You need to go to a DIY store, take him with you and find a special fire alarm which you can attach to the light electrics. It flickers the lights on and off for a real emergency."

She nodded complacently glaring at the Doctor with blank eyes as he blushed and looked to the floor.

"Right, thank you very much." She answered her eyes unmoving from the Doctor.

"Also," the fireman said, his welsh accent thick through his helmet. "The fire alarm is faulty so one of the men is replacing it with a temporary one now. But try not to...burn anything until you get the new one. Because it's temporary, it's sensitive."

Oh right, sensitive fire alarm, now Rose had heard _EVERYTHING_! She nodded and saw them all out the door, thanking them each in turn.

"You gunna tell me why they think you're deaf?!" She demanded, her whole mouth was trembling with the desire just to start laughing.

He shrugged. "Dinner didn't begin to well, so how about chips?" he asked. She raised her eyebrow, still hoping for an answer to her other question. "Maybe?"he persisted

She laughed as he moved closer, looking into her eyes with his own deep brown ones and realised that he took this as complete forgiveness.

"Great, chips it is then. Stay here, I won't be long."

He was right, he wasn't long but he was just about long enough to allow Rose to clean the walls very quickly. He dropped the chips on the table, relit the candle and sat down, dropping his coat off his shoulders as she sat opposite him.

"Only got one portion." He said casually unwrapping them and taking a handful.

"Thanks," She replied. "Not just for the chips for the attempt at domestics."

He grinned at her. "Haven't been that bad, I thought I did quite well, actually."

Laughing she grabbed his chin and kissed his forehead just where the tender bit of bruising still had stained.

"So, twenty questions." She stated, bringing the glass to her lips. "I'll go first." He chewed the chip slowly and swallowed it washing it down with the rest of his fizzy drink.

"Have you ever had a fight at school?"

"Well, we didn't have the school, we went to the academy, but yeah I've had a fair few, you?"

"Some," She said thinking of a particularly nasty one where she'd defended one of the underdogs of her school and soon regretted it when she found that they'd also been complaining about her behind her back.

"When did you meet Mickey?" He asked, chewing a chip and watching as she smiled sadly.

"I don't know really. He's always just been around I guess, he's couple years older than me so probably all my life. Mum hated him when she was first introduced to him as my-...Well, yeah. Same old mum, eh?"

He nodded, laughing at the idea he'd conjured up in his head of Mickey walking in and receiving a similar slap to what he'd had to endure from Jackie.

"Have you ever, you know, become a girl before?"

He frowned, trying to not be offended or in turn , laugh. "No, and I don't plan to regenerate anytime soon so...no."

"Could you actually lose a head during the process?!" She suddenly burst.

"Hey, it was my turn! But yeah, probably." She shuddered a little but grinned at him, finishing her share of the chips. "Was Jimmy Stone you're first..." She was a little too impatient to let him finish.

She blushed a bit and mumbled her reply. "Yeah, but I was young and stupid, it's not something I'm proud of..."

"I meant boyfriend..." He whispered, trying not to laugh full out in her face as she began to turn to a very vibrant red colour.

"Oh, well no...but seeing as you know mine, who was your first...person?"

"Girlfriend?" _Jesus Christ, you're even blushing at that! _

"No, the person you lost your-"

"OH!" He sung, interrupting her massively. "Well yeah, some...person. She was nice, yeah..not in _THAT_ way. Not that she wasn't nice in _THAT_ way, in all honesty I don't remember. Not that I have a bad memory of like, the 'bad' stuff. Not that it's bad or that I don't like it-not that I'm a pervert though-urgh!"

"Should we move on?" She asked, watching as he bumbled and fell over his words in a heated, tongue tied mess.

"Yeah...How old were you when you got with Jimmy stone?" He'd almost spat the name out as if it was acid on his tongue.

"About thirteen, something like that, he was a few years older."

His burnt fist clenched around the glass steam so that it broke beneath his grip, cutting his fingers so that a silky red liquid oozed form the hand.

"Crap! Your hand""

"Hmm?-Oh damn it!"

She grabbed the tea towel that she'd used to swat the fire alarm and wrapped it tightly around his hand so that the bleeding slowed down.

"Right, we've got a first aid kit somewhere, it might have bandages in it." She said, dragging him over the house, her hands clamped on his bleeding, her eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

"I think it's near the rounder's bat," He said, nodding to a shelf in the hallway.

"Right, okay, simples"

She was as gentle as ever when she wrapped the bandage around his wrist, being incredibly careful as to remove the glass.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Rose, look at me,"

"Yeah, just let me finish this..."

"Rose..."

She turned to meet his gaze and then there he was, hovering over her lips ready to pull her close into a strong embrace...

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	9. From now untill forever

**UNBETA'd**

**This is the final chapter, I hope with all my heart that it lives up to every desire that people wanted it too and more than that, I hope it's a story you continue to read and re-read and even review until you know the jokes off by heart. **

**This has been the most popular piece that I have ever written and I have definitely loved it the most.**

**Thank you massively, my fellow time travellers,**

**You're fantastic!**

**Youronlyastory **

* * *

He could feel the heat of her breath on his own tongue as he leaned in close, almost sealing off any space between the two of them. That's when he heard the lock in the door followed by the familiar call of one mother with incredibly bad timing.

He threw himself back alarm making sure, missing immediately the hope of contact which he'd never got to fulfil and now hitting his head with a lot of force against the wall, knocking the table over as he did so.

As soon as she got in, she hobbled over to Rose's side and hugged her tightly. Rose was in the middle of a hot flush, she'd started to sweat and burn in a red glow as the Doctor beside her, tried in all his desperation to keep to the normal breathing pattern.

"You alright, you too, you look a bit flustered..." She winked at the Doctor but he glared at her in response. But then, her smiling smug look wasn't on him. It was on the floor behind them.

"The floor." She said simply, unable to move as she looked only at the floor.

"What?" He asked, but Rose was tugging on his arm, fiercely.

"Doctor!"

"What?" he again repeated turning around to see the floor suddenly engulf in flames.

He didn't even bother to react properly, just grabbed a saucepan from the kitchen, made it extensively heavier by adding a large volume of water and then poured it onto the floor stamping on every flames that even threatened to grow.

Other than a stain on the carpet and a scowling Doctor, almost nothing was there to suggest a fire may have broken out. Yet, the new fire alarm tried to go off but without giving it a seconds thought, he swooned into the hallway, grabbed the rounder's bat and hit it, with perfect aim at the screeching fire alarm so it gave a final performance and died.

"Right, where were we?" he grinned, looking at the blank expressions of the Tyler women.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Jackie whispered to the air and Rose nodded blankly.

"And me..."

"Great!" He grinned, almost ecstatic for the morning to take over and for him and Rose to go a wondering. "Me three!"

Though of course he hadn't. He'd ended up watching the clock until Rose, for the third time of the week dragged him to her room and slept inside the crevice of his body. Her hair tickled his nose like it'd had down the first night, her _downstairs_ enlightened a fire in his own _downstairs _and his hand slotted between hers s if moulded as perfect opposites.

The morning of course could not have come quicker, he'd practically dragged a partly naked Rose out of bed treating it as if he was a child on Christmas morning, and he wasn't at all fazed with her nonexistent wear. Well he was, but he was determined not to miss a second of the day ahead.

He'd had her tooth brush waiting, breakfast waiting, hell even he was waiting, following her around like a lost soul (which in all effects, he technically was) as she groggily mooched about the place, taking as much time as she pleased.

Jackie was already awake. "I've ironed and packed your clothes back into your bag." She'd said through the kitchen hatch, still watching a ridiculous episode of the _Trisha Kyle show_ or whatever.

"Thanks mum," Rose answered through her buttered toast. She was half way through tearing the end of with her toast when the Doctor ripped it from her teeth, took a huge bite out of it and then shoved it back into her mouth, which was almost as unlike him as the 'threat of murder'.

She drank her tea as slow as possible as he watched her with pure eagerness, hitting his leg every so often to stop it jittering in impatience as she swung her legs off the kitchen counter. She was wearing her jeans and had even straightened her hair which was something she'd usually done as a last resort when she couldn't be bothered.

"Alright," She said finally; yawning a little bit and rubbing the remainders of sleep from her eye. "So, you win," _still, you ended up spending the week with me so maybe it was me who one?_

"Yep! I win; I'm the King, leader, legend. Whatever it shall be but still, we've got exploring to do so hurry up, drink your tea. Get vamoosed!" He pulled her off the corner so that she'd literally fallen into her arms.

She rolled her eyes, taking deliberate slow sips with her mouth hung over the cup's edge. He was practically tugging on her arm.

"C'mon, we gotta get travelling."

"Ever so eager to be in the driver's seat, aren't ya?" She chuckled and pulled the TARDIS key from the fabric close to her chest her and then threw it to him which he caught perfectly, winking at her slightly as he spun it around his index finger..

She'd only wanted to say a brief goodbye to her mum before it got over emotional, who was in fact getting the cast of later, but still gave her the tightest of hugs. She even hugged the Doctor and sent them on their way with a jar of marmalade she'd found in the back of the cupboard to which he was overjoyed with.

"So, where are you taking me?" She laughed, clinging onto his hand as they walked or power walked in his case, back to the TARDIS.

Unlocking the door and revealing in the familiar sound as he did so, he'd held the door open for her, chucked his coat in the usual spot and set the co-ordinates at a rapid speed so that they were thrown about the TARDIS.

The TARDIS was practically groaning in pure pleasure at the return of her occupants and glowed and hummed far more enthusiastically then normal as she hurtled through the time vortex. He would have gone so far as to say she was flirting as he lights grew a darker shade then they normally did. He thought it would be wrong to punish her with the mallet for that so he just gave her the 'behave!' warning.

Once they'd landed, he shook most of the energy out of his system, taking in his serious side and offered his hand to which Rose took willingly. She had her hair down and her black coat with the fur rim on the hood so that she didn't get chilly as they stood outside the TARDIS breathing in the alien air.

"So, is this what you're claiming as your reward?" She laughed, surveying the scene. Beaming away like he usually did, he shrugged, knowing the exact answer and winking at her.

Most of the humour left their moment as they stood loyally side by side, looking beyond at the landscape around them. Stone cobbles were beneath their feet smelling of some beach like image. The atmosphere was thin but with a hint of smoke and fog as sculptures as tall as the eye could see intertwined with the wind.

He loosened the tie from around his neck and placed his hands in his trouser pockets, preventing himself from even thinking about looking at Rose letting alone grabbing her from around the waist and pushing her to the ground. Though, he could see her, from the corner of his eye looking smugly onto the scene her hands in her coat pockets as she watched the mammals pass over her.

"Star whales," He said after a while, watching in amazement as they passed over them with their string ray type style.

"They're beautiful!"

He was looking at her face when he answered. "Yeah, they are,"

He returned his eyes to the landscape as he sniffed and checked the scene, frown on his face.

"How long are you going to stay with me?"

"Forever,"

And that's all the permission he'd needed to wait a second or two before pulling her close and kissing her tenderly all the while still holding her perfectly fitted hand between his own.

* * *

"Rose!" He yelled, running through the TARDIS as he opened his arms wide trying with all his might to catch her.

"Rose!" He yelled behind him. _Why did they always wander off?_

He thought about the escape rooms. TARDIS console in front, his room to the side, library and swimming pool down the hall just the way she was heading! Damn it!

He needed a shower, he needed to just take a break, have a shower enjoy a day out and then return to bed but that wasn't going to happen and really, if it did, he would have been bored of it. Still, he was sure of one thing. One more accident involving the sonic screwdriver and it might threaten never to work again and really, that'd be hell.

"Why do you never listen to me?!" He groaned, rubbing his eyes as he talked to the top of the TARDIS. "You're not even trying to help, are ya? You're just making it a whole lot worse! Lengthening hallways, switching doors, hiding her from me!"

"Rose!" His call was lost somewhere along the route of the kitchen.

A squeal of laughter rumbled within hearing range just as he said this, giving him the directions to run towards the mayhem!

"ROSE?!"

"WHAT?!" She yelled, suddenly thumping into view. She was practically double her original size now and had eaten every jar of marmalade in stock leaving him with rubbish jam. Which was still lovely but not as nice as the marmalade.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He said, swiping the sweat from his forehead as he caught his breath. She didn't know if she should reinform him that, unlike last time, he now had no eyebrows attached to his face. She was going to miss those.

"Well I would have turned up sooner had I not been bloated with a whole lot of large!" She rubbed her stomach and tried not to laugh at his attempt to frown with no eyebrows, but she caved in, unable to stop the laughter untill he grabbed her face and stole a kiss from her mouth so that all he could taste was marmalade.

"Why were you calling anyway?"

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow as a rhetorical question of "Do I really have to answer that" and kissed her stomach.

"Screwdriver, that way, in the hands of a child."

_And you ,missing your eyebrows...again_. She had a feeling that saying this might just give him the excuse to scream for no real reason.

"Why do you even let her play with it?! I told you to take it out of reach!" She shrugged and watched, unimpressed, as he imitated innocence.

"It wasn't within reach, it was...just...you know...within climbing distance"He mumbled. She stroked his cheek, lending a smile and he leaned into it and sighed softly.

"You should just do what I do," She stated as a matter of fact, grinning in malice as he tried to make a face but failed without the fur on his forehead.

"What do you do?"

He groaned as he released the warning she'd meant. "Have you even tried using it, it works for me?"

"Not really" He admitted, "She's too much like you, she'll make me carry it out."

She looked at him silently for a moment. "It wasn't supposed to be used as an idle threat..."

He groaned slightly, giving her the face of "WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO ENDURE THE PAIN?!" before asking for the phone, dialling the number and then putting it on speaker so that he could chase the blonde child with it.

"Hey, time-tot! If you don't get back here, daddy'll phone grandma!"

Rose didn't really feel the need to say anything as she watched him run down the hall, towards the swimming pool, phone in the air as some desperate attempt to get the child to compromise. She had everything. Mum at home, family at her feet, her best friend as the father of her children and all of time and space for her children to grow up in.

He returned seconds later, child in arms as he hung up the phone. With hair like her own and eyes a similar shade, Rose's daughter barely shared many similarities. She had the face of her father's current regeneration and much to her ultimate joy, the grin of his two.

The Doctor perched her on his side, taking the sonic screwdriver, locking it and placing it into his jacket pocket.

"Now, no more climbing the TARDIS railing's, you know how much she doesn't like it." H smiled and kissed her cheek as she sighed, relaxing from the giggling fit and leaning into her father's neck.

He snaked his arm around Rose's waist as they walked back towards the control room planting a kiss on her forehead and grinning madly to himself.

"You never did tell me what you wanted from your bet..."She said leaning into his side as her bump kicked the inside of her stomach.

"Do you really have to ask?" He said, rubbing her shoulder as they walked.

"No but it's nice to hear. What did you want?" She said grinning

"I wanted ..." He whispered, stopping so that she stopped just so he could lift her face up to his by putting his hand under her chin and slowly but ever so gently joining his lips to hers as they shared a moment of controlled passion.

"Rose Tyler I-" but he was cut off as she grabbed him by the lapels, brought him back to her height and kissed him again.


End file.
